Home Is Where The Heart Is
by greydayz
Summary: MerDer AU Someone is getting married and it's not who we think.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't so I'll have to make do with writing fanfics about the amazing characters I've come to love.**

_Would you call it being "stood up" if the person you always meet for lunch didn't show? I mean, technically it's not a "date" so what would you call it? I can't believe he left me waiting for half an hour without so much as a page. A page to say he's running late, or will be busy in surgery and can't make it, or at least to tell me he's alive. Oh he'd better be alive so I can kill him when I see him! Why do I always get so worked up over him? It must be the lack of food. Yeah, that's it. It's because I'm hungry and irritable and, and, and… Great! I'm rambling to myself like a crazy person._

Still fuming from her thoughts, she headed to the nurse's station stopping first at the OR board to scan for his name. He didn't have anything scheduled until much later this afternoon. She continued on to the nurse's station, briefly noticing two young nurses off to the corner talking in hushed tones and stealing glances in her direction every once in a while.

_Damn gossipmongers!_

"Hi Linda. You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Shepherd's at, do you?"

Linda is one of the best nurses at Seattle Grace which is why she's her favorite scrub nurse. She looked up from a patient's chart, gave her a tentative look and said "He's…um…in his office."

With a quick "thanks", she starts to head in the direction of his office when Linda called out to her.

"I don't think he wants to be interrupted."

"Wha…why not?" she asked

Realizing the two nurses at the corner were now staring at them with peaked interest, she walked over and whispered "He seemed preoccupied earlier and said no one was to disturb him unless it was an absolute emergency."

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I interrupt him." she patted Linda's arm and walked off.

Derek sat staring at the computer monitor, but he wasn't focusing on the CT scan of the patient he was supposed to operate on later today. Instead, he was thinking about the envelope he received in the mail yesterday. The same envelope that laid unopened on his desk. He didn't have to open it to know that it was a wedding invitation.

_She's getting married? I don't hear from her after all these years and the first piece of correspondence I get is an invitation to her damn wedding!_

Still caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the knock on the door before it opened to reveal a petite woman standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"You are in so much trouble, mister! Wait. What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she could see his silhouette but there was no answer.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

There was a long deafening silence then she thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like "she's getting married".

There he finally said it…out loud. He knew he said it and heard himself say it, but the reality of it still didn't sink in.

"Okay. Is this your warped way of making me forget how mad I am that you stood me up and more importantly, made me miss lunch? If it is, it's not funny! And can we please get some light in here?"

She switched on the lights which snapped him out of his thoughts for forced him to turn to face her.

"Wh-what. Meredith! When did you get here? Is it lunch already?"

"Lunch was over looking at her watch an hour ago. What happened? I sat there like an idiot and waited forever!"

_Okay, so it was more like 22 minutes but that's not the point. The point is that I waited and now I'm hungry. Besides, I had a crappy morning and missed you and really looked forward to seeing you which is why I'm upset. There I go rambling like a love-sick puppy again. Love? Where the hell did that word come from?_

"Oh, sorry. I was busy looking at Mr. Rinaldi's scan and must've lost track of the time."

"Oh you were busy looking at scans and lost track of time? I see. Well, he must have some rare condition because I've never seen scans like that before" she said disbelievingly and looked past him at the computer monitor.

His eyes followed hers to the monitor and he couldn't help but laugh. The screensaver was flashing across the screen which clearly meant he wasn't working. Standing up from his desk, he placed the envelope inside the top drawer and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I missed our date. Let me make it up to you by buying you drinks tonight after work. How about meeting me at Joe's at 7:30?"

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. Tequila isn't going to help you get out of this. You are taking me to a very expensive restaurant and I'm going to order the biggest, most expensive steak there is. Hell, I may even order the whole damn cow!"

He tried not to smile, but seeing her stand there with her ineffectual fists clenched together was enough to lighten his mood. She always knew how to make him feel better even when she tries to pretend she's mad. It was entertaining, to say the least.

Seeing his eyes soften to their usual deep blue color, she couldn't help but smile too.

"I have to go prep for surgery. See you later. And don't stand me up again 'cuz all the tequila and steak in the world will not help you again." she turned and tried to focus on mentally preparing for Mr. Johnson's aortic valve replacement.

Four hours later, Meredith left the OR room happy with how the surgery went. She checked her watch and saw that it was 6:00pm which gave her plenty of time to go home, shower and get ready for dinner. As she walked out of her office, she ran into Derek.

"Hey! Listen, I'm going to head home and get cleaned up first. I've been in surgery for four straight hours and I feel "ick" so…"

"Yeah, I was going to do the same. Our reservation is at 8pm, so I'll be by your place around 7:30."

All through dinner, they talked about the surgeries they had performed which usually gave Meredith a high, but tonight it was…lacking. Something was nagging her and she needed to get it off her chest.

"…so I had to keep the skull flap open because…"

"When are you going to tell me about that mysterious envelope?" she blurted out anxiously.

"What? Oh…you saw."

"Yes, I saw it and normally I wouldn't ask, but you're different tonight. I mean you're still you, but…different. Something is preoccupying that brain of yours and I suspect it has something to do with the envelope."

"It's a wedding invitation."

_Seems harmless enough…_

"The invitation," he continued "is from my ex-fiancée who is getting married this weekend."

_Boom! That is the sound of a ton of bricks crashing down over my head. When was he engaged and how come he never told me?_

"Are you going?" she asked hesitantly, trying to regain some composure.

_Please say no._

"I'm not sure. I mean it's been years and I'm over it…over her."

"So how did you…I mean when were you…engaged?" she almost choked on the last word.

"We went to medical school and did our internship together. She eventually went into Gynecology/Obstetrics and I…well, you know."

She sat there motionless, still reeling from the news that Derek used to be engaged! She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"She was offered a fellowship to a private hospital in Manhattan," he continued "So I suspect she's still there now."

"Was that when you broke up?" she knew she was prying but she needed to know.

"I came home to our apartment one day to find her packing. She was going on about how excited she was to be offered the fellowship and that it was an opportunity of a lifetime – which it was. When I asked her about the engagement, she gave me this sad look and said something about being absent from the relationship and that it was never going to work."

_Clearly, she's an idiot! Actually if she hadn't left Derek, I wouldn't have my chance with him so maybe she's not an idiot. But, I still hate her on principal. Now I have to figure out how to tell him that I love him and that I've been in love with him since…forever._

"Absent? That was her reason for breaking the engagement?"

"Yes. She said we were both absent from our relationship and that it was obvious neither one cared enough to fix it. Looking back now, I guess she was right. We were both too caught up at the hospital and everything – our relationship, our family, our friends – came second."

"Do you regret not going after her?"

"At the time, I was too numb to do anything. I became a robot and spent almost all my time at the hospital. Until one day, I got a call from Richard offering me a fellowship and I took it. Two weeks later, I walked into the halls of Seattle Grace and that's when I met you. You saved me. I felt like I was drowning and you were like coming up for fresh air."

"But you're still considering going?"

"Yeah. Isn't that crazy? I mean, I'm over her but I feel this need to prove something to myself."

"You don't have to prove anything."

"I just…I don't want her to think she left me alone and defeated. Maybe it's the surgeon-ego thing, but I have to prove to her that I'm doing fine, better than fine. What I need is someone to take with me."

"The wedding is in four days. Who are you planning to ask at such short notice? Syph nurse?"

"Ha ha…very funny. I'm not that horrible looking, you know. I mean, I can find someone fast. Don't you think I'm a good catch?"

"Yes!" she said with more enthusiasm than she would've liked and hoping to salvage what's left of her dignity, she continued "If you're into the tall, dark and handsome type which clearly, I'm not."

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

"So I'm not your type?" he asked with a slight note of disappointment.

Feeling trapped she got on the defensive and immediately said "Why are we talking about me? This isn't about me. You're the one with the ex-fiancée that's getting married this weekend and you want to go but don't have a person and you're thinking of syph nurse and, and, and…"

_Way to go, genius! _

"First, I never said I was taking syph nurse and second, I have a person, _you_ are my person." Grabbing her hand, he continued "Mer, I need you. You are my person and I wouldn't trust anyone to stand by me. Please say you'll come with me."

A/N I know this story is starting off a little slow, but I wanted to set the foundation. Here are a few items to note:

1) Derek and Meredith are attendings at Seattle Grace. He's head of neuro and she's head of Cardio. I wanted to make them equals since the backstory is that their friendship started when they did their residencies at SGH.

2) Most of the characters won't be in this story, except Cristina. I mean, she IS Meredith's person. There may be the addition of two more characters, but you will have to read to find out who.

4) Meredith and Derek did not sleep together, but this is a Mer/Der fic and I'm a die-hard Mer/Der lover so it's inevitable that they'll get together. Again, you will have to read to know when and how that will happen.

5) All thoughts are written in italics.

Please read and review. This is my very first fanfic so your comments will pretty much decide whether I should continue or not. Thanks!


	2. Plotting and Planning

**A/N – Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments. Here's the latest update:**

* * *

He leaned in, smiled and gave her their "look". She could never say no to him whenever he gave the "look" and she knew he knew it too. 

_Oh, he's good…_

"Fine, I'll go and be your person." she said, pretending to be irritated but her laughing eyes gave it away.

"Great! How 'bout we seal the deal with a kiss?" he said teasingly.

"In your dreams, McDreamy!" she gave a flirtatious wink and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her wine.

"Ah…you may want to pack enough clothes for three days." He looked away pretending to pick at a nonexistent piece of lint on his napkin.

"Three days?! Why would I need to pack for three days?" she asked in a slightly raised voice, which prompted a couple from a nearby table to look over at them.

Still avoiding her eyes, he said "The wedding is actually a weekend event at Martha's Vineyard."

"What?!!" she squealed and realizing that people were giving them curious looks, she lowered her voice and asked "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Seriously? Seriously! You didn't think it was important enough to be worth mentioning? And how do you suppose the Chief will react to having two of his Attendings away for that long?"

"Don't worry about Richard. I'll talk to him. He's not an unreasonable man and he knows you and I have been slaving our butts off and deserve a break."

She was doubtful that the Chief would agree, but was secretly hoping he would. She was starting to warm up to the idea of going away with Derek, even if it is to attend the ex-fiancée's wedding.

* * *

The next morning, Meredith woke with a terrible headache. After Derek dropped her off, she laid in bed thinking about him and this mysterious ex-fiancée'. Hundreds of questions were swirling around in her head, but the one question that kept her up was one that could dramatically change her life – Was Derek still in love with his ex even though he says he's over her? 

She was standing at the nurse's station looking over a patient's chart when he walked over and leaned casually against the counter. He stood there, looking at her, not saying a word.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"Can't I just stand here and admire your beauty?" he flashed her a devilish grin.

"Stop trying to butter me up. And have you talked to the Chief yet?" she asked, still not looking up from the charts.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"And…?"

"And we leave for the airport at 8am on Friday." he smirked

"How on earth did you get him to agree?" Her pulse was racing at the exciting news but she had to remain calm.

Leaning in closer so that his lips were barely touching her ear, he whispered "It's a secret, but if you're nice to me, I may be persuaded to tell you." He flashed another devilish grin and walked away. It was a good thing he left when he did, otherwise, he would've seen her knees buckle.

_How is it that he can make me weak to my knees by the simple act of whispering in my ear? That's it…I'm officially screwed._

* * *

Thank God Derek was in surgery and would not be able to make their lunch date. Four hours had gone by and she was still remembering how warm his breath felt against her cheek. She was sitting in her office, absent-mindedly picking at her salad when the loud ringing noise of her mobile phone snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm going to be in Seattle to do a consult at Mercy West this weekend. Wanna hang while I'm there? We can go to Joe's."

"Cristina" Meredith let out a deep sigh of relief "Boy, am I glad you called."

Meredith and Cristina were roommates all through college. They immediately became best friends after realizing that they had a lot in common – namely, the lack of mother/daughter relationship each had with their own mothers. Cristina lives in California but comes out to Seattle at least twice a month to do consultations at Seattle Grace and Mercy West. She was recently promoted to Chief of Surgery at Cedar-Sinai Hospital.

"I guess I called at the right time."

"Yes. But before we get to my problems I want to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Ugh…I'm starting to think it was a mistake accepting it."

"I thought it was what you always wanted."

"It is. But my mother has been here everyday bugging me with swatch samples and color schemes. She wants to decorate my office with pretty colors, Mer. I'm hardcore and hardcore surgeons don't have pretty little offices. She's driving me crazy and it's not safe for her to be in the same room with me. Did I mention that my new office is five floors up with a huge glass window? Anyway, enough about me, I'm sure your problems are much more interesting."

With a heavy sigh, she let it all spill out "I found out yesterday that Derek was once engaged. Apparently, they broke it off before he came to Seattle and lost contact with each other. Well that was until he received an invitation to her wedding for this weekend. Somehow, in the midst of learning about his secret engagement, I got talked into going with him. Oh, and it gets better. This wedding is not one of those 'show up for a few hours, pretend to chit-chat, and appear like you are thoroughly happy for the couple you barely know' kind of wedding. This _event_ is so big, it's a whole freaking weekend…in Martha's Vineyard."

"Ouch."

"That's it? I spill my guts and that's all you can say?"

"You're screwed. Is that better?"

"Cristina! Seriously, I need help."

"Okay, okay give me a minute. You didn't just read me a chapter you gave the whole freaking novel. My mind is a little fuzzy. Mother from hell, remember?"

* * *

**A/N – I decided not to jump straight to the wedding after the dinner conversation, simply because I wanted to stay true to the four day timeline leading up to the wedding. Rest assured that I will not drag the four days out needlessly either.**

**I promise the wedding will be full of fun and exciting surprises so it will definitely be worth the wait.**

**Please continue to leave comments as I truly appreciate them all.**


	3. Denial

**A/N – Thank you everyone for your comments. It's what motivates me to continue writing.**

**Here's a new update. Please read and review.**

* * *

"Oh…right. Sorry" she said apologetically. 

"Have you told him that you love him yet?"

"N-no…" she responded, waiting for Cristina to yell.

"Any why not?!"

"It's just…There was never a good time." she lied, silently berating herself for not thinking of a better reason.

"Let me see if I get this straight. You've been in love with McDreamy for the past three years, you work together in the same hospital in which you spend practically all waking hours in, and you didn't tell him because "there was never a good time"?" she asked with a hint of frustrated sarcasm.

"Well when you say it like that…"

"It sounds stupid?" she finished for her.

"Sort of…" she admitted with a sad laugh.

"Look Mer," she gave an exasperated sigh "I have to get going. I have this thing pauses…I have to do this thing. See you later." And with that, she hung up the phone leaving Meredith sitting there in shocked silence.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Meredith took special care in avoiding Derek and almost succeeded in doing so, until she literally ran into him as she walked out her office. 

"Crap!" she exclaimed when she looked up and saw that it was him.

"Crap?"

"I'm leaving."

"You're avoiding me and don't think I haven't noticed."

"Yes, but I'm also late." Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she continued "I have this thing. I need to leave to do this thing." She moved past him and started walking as fast as she could.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know. We still have to talk about the weekend and the wedding!" he yelled after her.

His last comment immediately caught the attention of the doctors and nurses standing nearby. He gave them a knowing smile and walked away. Laughing to himself, he knew the hospital would be buzzing with gossip about him and Meredith tomorrow. The latest will probably be of them getting married. 'Dr. Meredith Shepherd' does have a nice ring to it; he thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

Right when Meredith turned off the shower, she caught the end of a message that was being left on her machine. 

"…need to talk to you soon. Call me on my mobile." Then the caller hung up.

She knew it was Derek calling again. He had left two messages earlier. She was in the middle of towel-drying her hair when the doorbell rang.

_He just doesn't give up, does he?!_

She ran downstairs, mad at him for not giving her space, yet also excited to see him again. With a little more force than she had intended, she threw the door open.

"Derek, I told you I had a….AAHH!" she squealed in shocked delight when she saw who it was.

Standing there with her thick mass of dark curly hair was none other than Cristina. In her excitement, she threw her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Uh Mer, I don't hug." Cristina said in a flat, uncomfortable tone.

"I know, but you're here and I was talking to you on the phone earlier and…now you're here!" she rambled like an over-excited child.

Finally letting go of her friend, she moved into the hallway so Cristina could follow her inside. Once they settled on the couch, she asked "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until the weekend."

"I was, but I changed it so now I'm here."

"Was the hospital okay with that?" she asked with concern.

"Mer, you're forgetting that you are talking to the Chief. Besides, I was already scheduled to come out so it wasn't too difficult to push it up a few days earlier." She kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs out on the couch.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I know. Now tell me what you were saying when you opened the door."

"Derek's been trying to talk to me about this weekend and I've been avoiding him."

"Isn't it a little too late for that now?" she asked rhetorically. Taking a long sip of her wine, she asked "What do you know about the ex?"

"Nothing, except that she's an OB/GYN."

"Ah…the Gynie Squad." she said with dry humor. Finishing what's left of her wine, she slipped her shoes back on and said "C'mon, get dressed."

"Dressed? Where are we going?"

"We're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes! We're going shopping. You and I are going to shop for a fabulously sexy, over-priced dress that will make Shepherd squirm and lust after you."

"I don't want him lusting after me" she said unconvincingly even to herself.

"Sure. Look…" she let out a long agitated sigh "I am out of my element here. I don't do the girly shopping, bonding thing. Get your butt dressed before I change my mind."

* * *

The next day, Meredith was sitting in her office massaging her temples when Derek came barging in. 

"Mer," he said before pausing to catch his breath "we really need to talk about this weekend. There's something I've been meaning to…"

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Shepherd." said a voice from behind "Am I interrupting something?"

He turned to see Cristina standing in the doorway. "Dr. Yang. What a surprise to see you here."

"Yes, there seems to be lots of surprises lately." She gave him a questioning look.

"Ahem!" Both doctors turned to look at Meredith.

"Meredith, are you okay?"

"Yes. My throat was just a little dry, that's all" She looked past Derek to Cristina; her eyes pleading with her not to say anything about Derek's ex-fiancée. Cristina gave her a defiant look, but nodded her head slightly as if to say she'll play nice.

Derek looked back and forth between the two women and decided that what he had to say to Meredith will have to wait until tonight, preferably without Cristina around.

"Meredith, I'll call you tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd but I'm afraid Meredith will be busy. You see, I'll only be here until the weekend and seeing as how she'll be with _you_," she said with disdain "she and I have a lot to catch up on. I hope you understand."

"Yes, of course. Well, I'll leave you two to talk. Dr. Yang." He gave a polite nod and left.

_What an infuriating woman! It's a wonder how Meredith ever became friends with her. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Hopefully, she won't be too mad when I tell her._

* * *

The alarm sounded at 6am, signaling for Meredith to get up and get ready. She knew that Derek would be by at 8am to take her to the airport, but she was too exhausted to get out of bed. After work, she and Cristina went to Joe's and spent half the night drinking and playing darts. When they got back to Meredith's house, they drank some more until she finally fell into bed at 4am. 

As expected, Derek arrived at her house promptly at 8am, dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled back. Before he had a chance to ring the bell, Meredith opened the door, casually dressed and wearing a pair of big dark sunglasses with her suitcase in hand.

"Sorry, I can't invite you in. Cristina is still asleep and she's cranky when she gets disturbed from her sleep." She shuffled him further out onto the porch and quietly closed the door.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the airport, checked in, and boarded the plane, Meredith was on the verge of collapsing. The last time she remembered being this sleep-deprived was when she was an intern. 

Derek waited until the plane reached its cruising altitude before he got up enough nerve to say to Meredith what he's wanted to say for two days.

"Meredith. There's something I need to tell you. You see, when I called to RSVP to the wedding, I may have told…Mer? Are you awake?" Reaching over, he pulled off her sunglasses to discover that she had fallen asleep.

He sat there looking at her for a few minutes, noticing how soft and delicate her features really were. She was smiling in her sleep, which made him smile as well. She mumbled something incoherent and shifted in her seat so that her head lay rested on his shoulder and her small hand placed gently across his chest. The first and only thought that crossed his mind was that they fit well together. He put his hand over hers, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin and closed his eyes.


	4. The Inn

**A/N – Thank you everyone for your reviews. As a first time writer, your comments mean a hundred times more, simply because I'm venturing into an area that is completely foreign to me and to have it received so well makes me feel less vulnerable.**

**Sorry for rambling. I tend to ramble on and on when I'm nervous, kind of like Meredith in this storyline.**

**Please read, enjoy and as always, feel free to leave a comment.** :-)

* * *

Meredith was having a good dream. Better than good, it was damn near erotic. Derek was planting soft feathery kisses along her collarbone, stopping occasionally to gently nip at her soft skin. Lost in the warm feel of his breath on her flushed skin, she threw her head back to allow him more access to her neck and anything else he desired. Trailing a slow erotic path down her chest, he stopped near the crest of her breasts. She became overwhelmed with the urgent need to run her hands through his dark unruly hair, to feel its soft silken strands slip through her fingers. 

She made an effort to move her hand and encountered some resistance. She tried to move again and felt a grip tightening around her fingers.

_What the hell?_

She opened her eyes and remembered that they were on the plane. Looking at her left hand, she saw that Derek was holding it firmly on his chest. Not daring to move, she angled her head slightly and looked up to see that Derek was asleep. She tried to withdraw her hand from underneath his, but he tightened his grip once more. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him so she snuggled further into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

It didn't take long before she fell back into a deep sleep and woke up shortly before the plane was preparing to land. Not sure if Derek was still asleep, she moved her head ever-so-lightly and her blue-grey eyes clashed with the deep blue sea of his. 

"Hey, sleepyhead" he said affectionately, moving to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, still feeling a little groggy from the sleep.

"About an hour. Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not!"

"Don't worry. I think it's cute." He gave her nose a playful tap.

"Um…did I…did I say anything?" she asked, remembering her dream from earlier and silently praying that she didn't give anything away.

"Oh, you know…this and that." He winked at her and went to unfasten his seatbelt as the pilot maneuvered the plane to their terminal.

_What kind of answer is that?...Oh my god, he knows! I am SO screwed!_

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Meredith pretended to fumble with her seatbelt so that she didn't have to look at him. She was too embarrassed to speak and was frantically trying to think of what she could've possibly said in her sleep.

* * *

Once they settled inside the car, Meredith opened up a magazine and pretended to read. The magazine served as a good distraction. 

"I'm glad we're finally alone. I need to talk to you abo…"

"Can we talk later? There's this really interesting article that I want to read." She lifted the magazine higher and pretended to be completely engrossed in it.

* * *

They arrived at the Inn around dinner time. Derek checked in and got them their rooms which happen to be across the hall from each other. They waited for the bellhop to finish loading their luggage onto the cart and proceeded towards the elevator. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal an average height man with ash blond hair standing inside. 

"Derek? Is that you?"

"Jonathan. How are you?" Derek said, extending his hand out to the other man.

"Good, although I'm a little surprised to see you here for Addison's wedding." He said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

_Derek's ex-fiancée's name is Addison? That's an odd name for a woman._

Derek gave the bellhop a generous tip and asked him to go ahead to their room. Moving aside so Jonathan could exit the elevator, he grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her close to his side.

"Jonathan, I want you to meet Meredith. Meredith, this is Jonathan. We were in med school together."

Shaking her hand, he said "Derek's always been lucky with beautiful women."

Before she had a chance to respond, he continued "A couple of us were just heading out to dinner. Would you two like to join us?"

"Us?" said Derek with a questioning look.

"Tony, Steve and the wives are staying here too. C'mon, say you'll come. We can talk about the good old times in college."

Meredith could just about kiss Jonathan right then and there. All through the drive, she kept thinking about how she was going to get out of going to dinner with Derek. She was still embarrassed from earlier and needed some time away from him to gather her thoughts. Good old Jonathan just gave her the out she needed.

"Why don't you go ahead Derek." She smiled up at him. "My neck is a little tense from the long flight and I was hoping to relax in a hot tub for a few hours."

Pulling her closer, he leaned in and whispered "Are you sure? I can stay and massage your neck. It's the least I can do."

_Oh, the temptation…_

"Seriously, I'll be fine. I may order room service and relax in front of the TV. Go and have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a light peck on his cheek and stepped inside the elevator. Their eyes locked and held until the doors closed.

Meredith's suite was spacious and luxurious. It had every amenity imaginable. She walked from room to room, surveying her surroundings and inside her bedroom she noticed a large vase sitting atop a nightstand filled with English Lavender flowers, which happened to be her favorite. She walked closer to smell its fragrant petals and noticed a card lying at the base of the vase. Written in Derek's handwriting, the card read:

_**You saved me once and now you're saving me again. Words cannot express how much you and our friendship mean to me. You are and always will be…my person.**_

_**-Derek**_


	5. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**A/N – I know I've said this before, but thank you for all your lovely comments. I'm really excited that you like my story.**

* * *

Meredith slept really well, despite the fact that she would be meeting Derek's ex today. Breathing in the sweet lavender scent that filled her room, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. The clock on the nightstand showed 7:00am and since she hadn't heard from Derek she assumed he was out late and may still be asleep. 

Tying her hair into a loose ponytail, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. On her way to the closet, she caught a glimpse of the beach from the small opening in the curtains of her bedroom window. Deciding against getting ready since Derek still hadn't called, she walked into the living room and out onto the veranda.

Her room was situated right on the beach which gave her a nice picturesque view of the ocean with its varying shades of blue. She stood there for a few minutes before the chill from the early morning breeze forced her back inside. She heard a knock at the door and completely forgetting her state of undress, headed over and opened the door to reveal Derek casually dressed in khaki pants and a button down shirt, holding two cups of coffee.

Derek was rendered speechless when he saw Meredith standing there wearing a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a pale pink tank top, clearly showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes swept up and down her body, giving her an appraising look before he finally found his voice and said "Coffee!"

It came out more abrupt than he had intended, but he was looking for any distraction. He had to remember that they were just friends, but the images that kept popping up in his head were a complete contradiction to that.

His gaze dropped once again to her breast, stopping to see that her nipples had become fully erect. Noticing how Derek's eyes had glazed over with desire, Meredith hastily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you like to come in?"

She moved aside so he could come in and closed the door. He handed her coffee to her and walked further into the room. The tension in the air was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. Fidgeting with her fingers, Meredith was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. There's a flower shop nearby that always has the freshest selection of flowers. I know you like lavender and I wanted to surprise you."

"You've been here before?" she asked sounding a bit surprised since he never mentioned it. Then again, he never mentioned the ex-fiancée either, so…

"Addison and I used to vacation here. Since we lived in New York, we'd come out for a few days to relax. Her parents have a vacation home not too far from here. As a matter of fact, that's where we're heading to this morning. Her family is hosting a garden party for the guests."

_Great! I get to meet the ex at the very house that they used to vacation in. Dark and Twisty. That's what they should call this nightmare._

"Great!" she said with fake enthusiasm. "I'm going to go and get dressed." Without another word, she turned and walked into the bedroom, effectively ending the conversation.

Forty-five minutes later, she came out dressed in a light periwinkle blue halter dress with a flowing chiffon skirt that ended just above the knee. Her hair fell softly around her shoulders, the light curls framing her face. She wore minimal makeup and opted to use lip gloss instead of a heavy lipstick.

"Shall we go?" she asked, glancing in his direction before walking to the door.

For the second time in less than an hour, Derek was rendered speechless. He's grown accustomed to seeing her in scrubs and when they go out at night, she typically wore jeans and a sweater. Walking behind her allowed him the opportunity to check out her legs and he definitely liked what he saw. He caught up to her at the elevator.

"You look beautiful. Listen Meredith, before we get to the house I need to tell you…"

The doors opened and there stood Jonathan next to a short brunette, who was presumably his wife.

"Hey, you two! We need to stop meeting like this." Jonathan said with a light chuckle.

Both Derek and Meredith were thinking the exact same thing.

"Meredith and I were on the way to the house."

"Us too! Hey, can we spot a ride with you guys? We were supposed to go with Steve and his wife, but they won't be ready for hours and Becky here," he gestured to the brunette "wants to go early and see the house."

"Uh…sure." Said Derek who gave Meredith's hand a squeeze as if to say he was sorry for the intrusion.

* * *

The drive there was pure torture. Becky couldn't stop staring at Derek and giggling like she had a school girl crush. Jonathan, on the other hand, kept talking about golfing and how his handicap was better than some of the professionals out there. By the time they reached the house, Meredith literally threw herself out of the car. She and Derek made their excuses and left. 

"I don't know how you two ever became friends. The man is arrogant and talks too damn much!"

"I know and I'm sorry." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and walked her inside the house.

It was only mid-morning, but the house was already crowded. Derek introduced her to some more people as they made their way outside to the bar on the open deck. As Meredith surveyed the house and the property on which it was standing on, she knew that Addison must come from lots of money.

"Well, there's a face I never thought I'd see here." said a male voice from behind them.

"Mark! How are you, buddy?" Derek asked, extending his hand out to him.

Meredith remembered Derek telling her about Mark. As kids, they lived next door to each other and immediately became best friends. From what Derek told her, Mark would always get into trouble pulling pranks on the girls he liked at school. One time, he even convinced Derek to go streaking with him by the house of a girl he liked. In high school, they did an experiment that almost blew up the science lab and that's when their love for science and chemistry took off. It was no surprise that they ended up in medical school together. Mark eventually went into Plastics and moved to California where he's been since.

"I don't see you for years and all I get is a lousy handshake? Come here and give me a hug."

Seeing Meredith standing there, he quickly let go of Derek and walked over to her.

"And who may I ask is this?" he said, giving her a wink.

"This is Meredith."

"Meredith! Derek's told me a lot about you, but he didn't say you were hot." Giving her a devilish grin, he pulled her in for a warm bear hug.

Derek saw red when he saw Mark's hand stray down to rest on her lower back. Never had he had such an urge to throw someone over a building. He knows Mark's reputation with women and Meredith is just too good to be played and hurt by him.

Pulling away from her slightly, still holding her in an embrace, he gave her an approving look and said "Derek, I don't know how you can be around this woman for three years and never…"

"Er…Did you come alone?" Derek interrupted, pulling Meredith back by his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were _together_." He said after noticing the possessive way that Derek was holding Meredith's waist.

"We're not! We're not _together_ in the way you think. We're just friends." said Meredith. Her eagerness to explain was noticed by both men.

"Yes, that's right," agreed Derek, his eyes looking a little sad.

"Right…" Mark said disbelievingly under his breath and took a sip of his drink.

"Derek, darling!"

The three of them turned to see a woman in her mid 60's walking towards them. Everything about her screamed "expensive", as she held out her hand for Derek to take.

"Darling, I'm so happy you made it." Looking at Meredith, she said "Is this the girlfriend you were telling me about?"

Clearing his throat, Derek made the introductions.

"Meredith, this lovely woman is Addison's mother, Judith Montgomery. Judith, this is Meredith Grey…my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? Did he just introduce me as his girlfriend to his ex-fiancée's mother??_

Mark made a surprised jerk at the last comment and spilled some of his drink onto the ground.


	6. Fools In Love

**A/N – By now I'm sure I sound like a broken record, but I truly appreciate the comments so thank you, thank you, thank you for taking the time leave one. :-)**

* * *

Ignoring Mark's reaction, Derek looked at Meredith with pleading eyes asking her to play along. 

She gave him a playful wink and extending her hand to the older woman, said "Hi. It's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home. Derek told me that he and Addison used to vacation here a lot when they were together."

Stealing a glance in his direction, she continued "This place must bring back wonderful memories for Addison to want to get married here. And it must be nice to have Derek here as well. Just like old times, right Derek?"

Not giving him time to answer, she went on to say "I must admit that I'm a little jealous of Addison." She saw Derek stiffen at that comment. "The house and view of the ocean is absolutely breathtaking."

"What a nice thing to say. You are right. Addison did have her heart set on getting married here. She wouldn't have it any other way." Looking at her watch, she turned and said "It's nice to have you here. Please make yourselves comfortable. We're going yachting later if you two are up to it. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go check on Addison. She's been a nervous wreck." Directing her question to Mark, she said "Mark, darling. Can you go help Charles get more wine from the cellar?"

Mark gave a sour look because he was more interested in seeing what was going to happen between Derek and Meredith, but before he had a chance to resist, he was shuffled off in the direction of the house.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, turning to Derek with a raised brow.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past three days." He said, sounding desperate since he wasn't sure whether she was upset or not.

"So tell me now."

"When I called to RSVP, Judith assumed you were my girlfriend when I told her I was bringing someone."

"And you didn't think to correct her?"

"I didn't think it was important." He said, knowing full well that it was a sorry excuse.

"For a brain surgeon, you are awfully dense sometimes."

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I _did_ try to tell you, but you never made time for me."

"Don't put the blame on me! Besides, aren't boyfriends supposed to be nice to their girlfriends?" she said, smiling up at him.

Pulling her in for a warm embrace, he said "I knew you wouldn't let me down. I could just kiss you!"

"So what's stopping you? I…I mean, we should practice since we're supposed to be in love, right?" she asked, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Absolutely…" Tightening his hold, he leaned in and lowered his head so they were eye to eye. Meredith felt as if he was looking directly into her soul. She felt her pulse quicken, her breathing becoming shallow. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand slide down to rest on her lower back. His other hand moved up to stroke the soft skin behind her neck, holding her head still. His lips brushed hers, tentative at first, but became more insistent as the heat emanating from their bodies threatened to consume them both. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it lightly. Gasping from the sheer pleasure that shot up her spine, she let out another moan. His lips came crashing down on hers then, parting her lips so his tongue could invade the soft interior.

"Get a room, you two!"

The sudden interruption brought them both crashing back down to earth. Still in a haze, Meredith turned around to see Mark approaching them with a tall, slim redhead. She turned her head to see Derek looking at the redhead, all the emotion from earlier had vanished from his face.

Ignoring Meredith completely, she walked up to Derek, gave him a hug and said "Hi Derek. It's been a long time. Mother told me you were here and that you brought along a friend."

"Addison. It's good to see you. Congratulations on the wedding. Where's your soon-to-be husband?" he said, pulling away from her.

"He's inside with his college buddies," she gave a casual wave of her hand towards the direction of the house. Turning to face Meredith, she extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Addison Forbes-Montgomery. You must be Derek's friend."

"I'm his girlfriend, actually." Meredith said, not sure why she felt the need to explain their relationship.

"Hmm, that's nice." she said with an air of nonchalance.

_Just who does she think she is? She has some nerve walking over here looking all leggy and fabulous, trying to down-play my fake relationship!_

"Congratulations on your wedding. I understand that you and Derek used to vacation here when you were together. Being here must bring back lots of memories." She looked at Derek to see his reaction but she couldn't read his expression.

_Oh no. Is he thinking about all the good times he spent here with her? Is that why he's so quiet?_

"Meredith, you wouldn't mind if I steal Derek away from you for a little while, do you? We have a lot of catching up to do and I'm afraid today will be the only time I have to talk to old friends."

Without waiting for an answer, she slipped her arm around Derek's and pulled him down the steps of the open deck onto the garden. Derek turned and looked back at her. He held her gaze until they disappeared around the corner.

Meredith felt a cold chill wash over her, even though it was a warm afternoon. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked over to the edge of the deck, watching the waves crash onto the shore's edge. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a couple walking along the shore. At closer inspection, she realized that it was Derek and Addison, who still had her arm linked around his. It pained her to see them together, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mark. Still looking at the couple, she said "I've loved him since the first day he walked into my life." Fidgeting with her fingers, she continued "He told me once that I saved him from drowning in what I know now to be his broken engagement to Addison. But you want to know something funny?" she gave an anguished laugh "He was the one who saved _me_. When I was five, my father left me in the care of my mother – a woman that cared more about her career than she did raising a child. Derek made me realize that there's more to life and not everything has to be dark and twisty."

"Why haven't you told him how you feel?" he said, walking up to stand beside her.

"I don't know. Maybe in some warped part of my brain, I thought I could tell him this weekend. Now I'm not so sure."


	7. Kaleidoscope

"Don't let Addison get to you. She's the only child of parents who have more money than they know what to do with. Whatever feelings she has for Derek is long gone. I know she loves her fiancé."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," giving him a faint smile "but it's not her feelings that I'm worried about" With eyes still focused intently on the couple, she asked "What really happened with them, do you know?"

"I was not there when they broke up. I was overseas doing my residency program at the time. When the news finally reached me, Derek was already on a plane to Seattle." Letting out a long deep sigh, he continued "What I do know is that their relationship was already going downhill before they ever got engaged. The engagement was more of an act of desperation to save the relationship."

Seeing the sad look in her eyes as she stood looking at them, he turned her away so that she was forced to look up him. She looked so fragile and broken.

"For what it's worth, I know Derek loves you. He may not be aware of it, but it comes across whenever he talks to me about you." Gently stroking the underside of her chin, he said "Don't give up on Derek. You two are meant to be together. Please remember that."

Pulling her in for a hug, Mark decided with resolute determination that before this weekend was over he was going to make Derek see what's been staring at him in face for years. Meredith is perfect for him and he'll risk losing all that if he doesn't wake up soon.

"Please don't tell him what I've told you."

"Don't worry your sweet little head. I promise I won't say anything."

Still holding Meredith, he thought to himself…

_I promised I won't say anything, but that doesn't mean I can't DO anything._

_**A/N – Okay, everything up to this point has been written in Meredith's POV. We know how she reacted to seeing Addison for the first time. The next section will be written from Derek's POV and will take place right when their kiss was interrupted by good 'ole Mark. :-)**_

* * *

"Get a room, you two!" 

Startled by the sudden interruption, Derek abruptly let go of Meredith. The space that her body had been occupying now felt cold and empty. Looking up from Meredith, his eyes clashed with Addison's.

"Hi Derek. It's been a long time. Mother told me you were here and that you brought along a friend."

"Addison. It's good to see you. Congratulations on the wedding. Where's your soon-to-be husband?" he said, pulling away from her.

"He's inside with his college buddies," she gave a casual wave of her hand towards the direction of the house. Turning to face Meredith, she extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Addison Forbes-Montgomery. You must be Derek's friend."

"I'm his girlfriend, actually."

Hearing Meredith refer to herself as his girlfriend made him smile. He liked the way it sounded. He liked the way her soft pliant body fit so perfectly into his. He was having difficulty focusing on the conversation between the two women. His mind kept straying back to the kiss they just shared, the feel of her soft lips moving against his. He was becoming aroused again just thinking about it, his erection straining against his pants.

"Meredith, you wouldn't mind if I steal Derek away from you for a little while, do you? We have a lot of catching up to do and I'm afraid today will be the only time I have to talk to old friends."

Derek was about to object when Addison linked her arm around his and pulled him down the steps. Turning back to look at Meredith, he thought he saw sadness in her eyes.

"It's so good to see you. You haven't changed much, except your hair is longer. I like it. It looks very…Russell Crowe."

Derek wasn't sure what she was trying to get at. He knew she had a thing for Russell Crowe. Trying to change the subject to something neutral, he said "I heard you are now head of the Neonatal department at the hospital."

"Yes and I heard you are head of Neuro at Seattle Grace," she responded, sounding a bit disappointed at the sudden change of subject. But not one to give up easily, she said "Tell me about this little friend of yours."

"You mean Meredith," he corrected "and she's more to me than just a friend."

"Yes, of course. I must admit that she doesn't seem like your type."

"And what's my type, Addison? You?" He didn't even try to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Well…no, but I would've thought…"

"She's perfect! And more importantly, she's perfect for me." He stopped and turned to face Addison. "I think we've been gone too long. Meredith doesn't know anyone here and I don't want her to be alone for much longer."

Right at that moment, he looked past Addison's shoulder and saw Mark touching Meredith's face before pulling her in for what looked like a lover's embrace. He nearly lost it. Red-hot anger shot through him as he imagined what Mark's throat would feel like between his fingers.

"I-I have to go." Without giving her a chance to respond, he ran off in the direction of the house.

Addison's gaze followed him and looking up at the deck; she realized why he was in such a hurry to get back. A satisfactory smile formed on her lips.

**_A/N – Phew! I'm glad that's over. I know it was short, but it was REALLY hard to write. I'm not sure if it's good or not, but I hope the point I was trying to make came across._**

* * *

Derek was out of breath by the time he reached the deck. Stopping at the top of the steps, he took a few deep breaths to try to regain his composure. He needed to be at the top of his game. 

Mark and Meredith were sitting on a bench with Mark's arm casually draped behind the back of her seat. They were completely engrossed in their conversation and didn't see him approaching. He stopped a few feet away, trying to hear what Mark was saying. He hated having to eavesdrop, but he needed to know if Mark was trying to hit on Meredith. _His_ Meredith!

"…so I walk in to check on Frank, my peck implant patient, and see my intern standing there with her hand on his peck and the other on a fellow intern's peck. You see, that's why I don't work with interns!"

They both broke out in laughter. The sound of her laugh made Derek's heart skip a beat. He always liked hearing her laugh, which sadly, she hasn't done much of lately. He was going to have to try to change that.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," he said, walking up to stand directly in front of them.

"Mark was just telling me stories about his interns."

"Of course he was," he mumbled under his breath but Meredith caught it and gave him a confused look.

Looking around and seeing no sign of Addison, she looked up and asked "Where's Addison?"

"She's…around." Reaching down to grab her hands, he pulled her up and slid his arm around her waist. Leaning in, he kissed her lips and asked "Missed me?"

Taken aback by the sudden show of affection, she just stood there looking at him. Turning to Mark, he asked "Don't you have to go pick up on some unsuspecting woman, Dr. Sloan?"

"Dr. Sloan? What's with the formality?" Seeing the look in Derek's eyes, it finally dawned on Mark.

_He's jealous. He must've seen me hug Meredith, which explains his sudden appearance. Oh, this is perfect! It couldn't have gone better if I had planned it myself._

Adjusting his tie, he stood up and said "Yes, I should leave you two to…talk. See you later."

After Mark was out of earshot, Meredith turned to Derek and demanded "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"You were rude to Mark when all he was trying to do was keep me company while you're off reminiscing about old times with Addison!"

"Oh, I'm sure he had more in mind that just keeping you company."

"Why are you playing the jealous boyfriend all of a sudden?"

"I _am_ your boyfriend!"

"We're pretending, remember?"

"How do you expect people to believe we're dating, if you're virtually throwing yourself at him?"

"I was not throwing myself at him."

"It sure looked that way earlier when you were holding each other!"

_Oh my god, he saw us._

"Well how do you think it looked having your ex-fiancée's arms all over you?" she retorted. "You were supposed to be here with me, but the first chance you get you go running off with her."

"I did not run off with her. She dragged me away."

"Well, I didn't see you resisting too much!" Her heart was racing a mile a minute and taking a deep breath, she continued "I'm sorry you saw us hugging. Mark was just comforting me, that's all. He understands me and I…I like him."

That last comment nearly threw Derek into another rage, but deciding against starting up another argument; he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he can look into her eyes.

"I was being an ass earlier and I'm sorry. Just try not to like him too much, okay?"

"Okay."

"C'mon. There's a really nice garden around the back and I think they have some English Lavender. Let's go get some food and take it out there for a little picnic. Just you and me."

"That sounds nice." She agreed, happy to finally spend time alone with him.

The buffet spread was spectacular, to say the least. There were food selections from almost every country. Neither one had much of an appetite so they grabbed some strawberries, a bottle of chilled champagne and two champagne flutes from the bar.

Just short of reaching the garden, Derek stopped and said "Wait here a sec" and ran off in the direction of the house. He returned a few minutes later holding a blanket with a broad smile on his face. "So we can be more comfortable." He winked and took the stuff from her.

Leading the way through the garden, he would stop occasionally to name the plants and flowers. Meredith was amazed that he knew so much about flowers, of all things. He took her to a secluded spot away from the crowd and spread out the blanket. Once seated, he opened the champagne and poured it for them.

"How do you know so much about flowers?"

"I wanted to be a botanist when I was young."

"A botanist? Seriously?" She couldn't imagine Derek being anything other than a surgeon.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Giving her a teasing smile, he explained "My mother loves to garden. She used to say it was her escape from us. I guess living in a house with four girls and one boy is enough to drive anyone crazy." Pausing to take a sip of his champagne, he continued "She used to make me help her in the garden as punishment for getting into trouble with Mark. I think I spent half my childhood in the garden."

"I'll bet" she smiled. Reaching for a strawberry, she took a bite, relishing the taste of the sweet juice in her mouth. Before she knew it, he took the strawberry from her hand and pulled her down onto the blanket. His eyes had turned a deep shade of blue, the intense desire burning into hers.

"Derek…" she said in a voice that she barely recognized as her own.

Closing the distance between their bodies, Derek leaned down and kissed her passionately. Parting her lips to allow his invading tongue access, Meredith reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him further down.

She felt his hand slide up her thigh, across her flat stomach, moving up to cup her breast through the soft fabric of her dress. His thumb was moving in slow erotic circles across her nipples, making them harden at his touch.

"Derek, what are we doing?"

"We're practicing," he said, his lips moving down to plant soft kisses on her neck.

"Yes…practicing. Practicing is good. Very, very good."


	8. Betrayal

"Meredith?"

"Hmm?"

"We should," he said still kissing her neck "we should go inside. I don't think Judith will appreciate us giving her guests a show right here in her prized garden."

He reluctantly pulled away, sitting up to fix his shirt and pants while Meredith worked at adjusting the bodice of her dress. Standing up, he reached down to help her up and gathered all their stuff. They walked back towards the house, stopping first to drop off the stuff at the bar and replenish their drinks. Walking inside the house, they mingled with a few of the other guests.

After thirty minutes, they found themselves alone in the hallway of the west wing of the house. Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her inside a room and turned on the lights. Looking around, she realized that it was a washroom – an extremely large luxurious washroom that was bigger than her bedroom and bathroom combined.

As soon as the door closed, Derek's mouth came down on hers in a storm of passion. With their mouths still fused together, he began backing her further into the room. Meredith let out a giggle when her bottom bumped up against the counter. In one swift effortless move, he picked her up and deposited her gently onto the counter so that she was facing him. His hands gently massaged her legs, parting them slightly so he could move to stand between them. Reaching up, he grabbed her hair and gently tugged it down so his lips could mate with hers again. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer and began unbuttoning his shirt.

In the faint distance, Meredith thought she heard a knock and someone speaking, but she was too caught up in what Derek was doing to her body to care. Derek had successfully unzipped her dress and was working at releasing the clasp at the back of her neck. The persistent knocking on the door kept getting louder and louder, making it difficult for her to concentrate. The voice became more agitated.

"Hello?! Is anyone in there?" The person tried to turn the door handle, but thankfully, Derek remembered to lock the door.

"Are you kids in there playing again? Open the door!"

Shaking her head slightly to clear her mind, Meredith heard the voice again and realized who it was.

_Jonathan!!_

Derek must have realized it too because his hands were now gripping the counter on each side of her legs, his knuckles turning white. His head lay resting on her shoulder, his breathing still ragged from their lovemaking.

"Derek, we need to go" she whispered.

"I know, but I don't want to move from here."

Hearing Jonathan yanking at the door handle again, Derek yelled "We'll be right out!"

Reluctantly pulling the zip of her dress back up, he helped her down off the counter and started buttoning his shirt back up. Holding Meredith's hand, he opened the door to see Jonathan leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Well, hey guys! What are you two doing in there?" he said, looking past them to peer inside the bathroom.

"Meredith got something in her eye and I was trying to help get it out." he lied, struggling not to laugh.

"Oh. Did you get it out?"

"Er…yes."

"Are you two going yachting later?

"Are…are you going?" asked Derek hesitantly.

"No," letting out a disappointed sigh "Becky gets seasick so we won't be able to."

"Oh no, that's too bad. Meredith and I are disappointed you two won't be able to join us."

Meredith had to bite down on her lips to keep from laughing. Derek moved aside to let Meredith exit the bathroom first. She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up and saw Addison standing there.

"Did I hear you say you were going yachting with us?" she asked

"Well…I, um…we were thinking of going," she stammered, looking down at her dress "but I'm not really dressed for it."

_What is it about this woman that makes me sound like a bumbling idiot??_

"Great! It'll be nice to have you two along and don't worry about clothes. Mother keeps extra clothes in the guest rooms for emergencies like this. I'll go tell her."

"Great!" Faking enthusiasm, she gripped Derek's hand tighter and pulled him down the hallway.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. We could go back to the hotel and continue practicing some more." he said giving her a sexy smile and playful wink.

"I think we've done enough practicing for today. We should go. Maybe the fresh air will help cool us down" she teased. "Besides, I don't want to hang around here and risk running into Jonathan again."

Meredith hated having to turn down Derek's offer, but she needed time to think. A part of her is excited that they're "practicing", but will that be enough? Meredith knows she loves Derek, but she's unsure of how he feels about her. Is all this new-found affection because he's jealous of Mark? Is there more to his feelings or just the need to beat Mark at his game?

They ran into Judith on the way and were directed to a guest bedroom to retrieve the clothes they needed. Meredith was shocked to see the closet full of brand new clothes and shoes from almost every designer possible. Mark wasn't kidding when he said they had lots of money. Looking through the selection, she found a pair of Capri pants and decided to pair that with a light blue v-neck sweater. Derek chose a pair khaki pants and white button-down shirt.

* * *

As expected, the yacht was an impressive 100ft. luxury yacht with all the amenities needed to be able to live on board for well over a year. Once they settled on the deck, Meredith and Derek found two lounge chairs and sat down to enjoy the fresh ocean air. 

"Would you mind if we join you?"

Standing before them was Mark, Addison, and a handsome man who Meredith presumed was her fiancé. Addison's fiancé's name is Will Fairchild. He's a lawyer who works for his family firm in Manhattan. Meredith liked him instantly and by the way he talked about Addison, she could tell he was madly in love.

They talked, ate, drank and played poker. Meredith was having a good time and even found Addison fun to be around. Before they knew it, the sun was going down so the yacht turned around, making its way back to shore. Sitting on the deck, bundled up in warm blankets, Derek and Meredith watched the sun set.

"I had a little too much to drink and the rocking motion is not helping. I'll be right back." Derek gave her a kiss and moved from underneath the blanket.

After twenty minutes, Derek still hadn't returned. Sitting up, she looked around the deck but didn't see him anywhere. Worried that perhaps he may be getting seasick, she went to go look for him. Making her way through the maze of hallways, she finally reached the restroom only to find it unoccupied. Wondering where he could be, she started walking back out and stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice coming from the living room. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned and headed in that direction. As she got closer, she heard a female voice that she knew belonged to Addison. The door was slightly opened and leaning in to peek inside, she saw Derek kissing Addison. Backing away from the door, she put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying and ran.

**A/N – I know the last part was a little angsty, but it was necessary. Thanks for the comments and feel free to leave more as I read every single one of them.**


	9. Catalyst

**A/N – More angst, but the best is yet to come. Thanks for the comments!!**

* * *

Back in the living room, Derek pulled free from Addison's arms and took a few steps back to distance himself from her. He was disgusted with her, but more with himself for allowing the kiss to happen in the first place. When she asked him to come into the living room to talk, he'd expected just that. Had he known or even suspected that this would happen, he never would've followed her in. 

"What are you doing, Addison? This thing with us is over. It's been over for years. I'm in love with Meredith and you are getting married tomorrow. Will is a great guy and he's perfect for you. He can give you what I can't. My heart belongs to Meredith now." Walking to the door, he turned and said "I'm going to pretend this never happened and it'll be best for you to do the same."

Meredith didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from them as possible. She ran and ran until she found herself outside on the deck once more. Walking over to the railing, she stood motionless staring out at the sea. She wanted to cry but no tears would come out.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Walking up to stand behind her, Derek put his arms around her and pulled her back to lean into him.

Meredith's heart was breaking. Her world was falling apart and she didn't know how to fix it. So she just stood there, staring out at the open sea hoping the answer would somehow come to her.

By the time they reached the dock, Meredith knew what she needed to do. She was going to be strong and survive this weekend. If there's one thing she learned from her mother, it's to be a survivor. When they return to Seattle, she is going to try her best to forget him and move on with her life. She's spent three years loving someone who obviously does not love her back and she's tired of waiting.

Needing some time alone, she made some excuse about wanting to freshen up and change before running to the house without giving him time to respond. Watching her leave, Derek was troubled. She was being distant and he didn't know why. He thought she enjoyed herself earlier, laughing and playing poker with the guys.

Once she changed back into her dress, Meredith went and sat by the window. Hundreds of lights had been set up on the exterior of the house, illuminating the night sky. She could hear music down below and saw that a new buffet spread was set up. Realizing that she hadn't eaten since earlier in the day, she walked down the stairs trying carefully to avoid seeing Derek. She made it to the buffet, but she no longer felt like eating. Looking around, she saw the bar and headed over to sit down. She ordered a double shot of tequila and poured the entire contents down her throat. The liquid burned a hot trail all the way down to her stomach, but she didn't care. Tonight, she wanted to numb her pain and tequila never fails her in that department. After the fourth double shot, Meredith was starting to feel better, even swaying to the music.

"You look like you could use some company…and food." Mark sat down next to her and placed a plate full of food on the counter. He ordered himself a single malt scotch.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be silly. The last time we ate was on the yacht and that was hours ago." Pushing the plate closer to her, he said "Eat something before you faint."

"You should get as far away from me as possible" her words were slurred together. "I'm all dark and twisty inside. No one wants me. Derek doesn't want me."

"Of course he wants you! He could barely keep his hands off you. If it weren't for the fact that we were on a crowded yacht, he would've probably ripped your clothes off and made love to you right there."

"He doesn't want me. He wants her!" gesturing towards the house, she finished the rest of her drink and turned to face Mark. "I saw them kissing earlier and I'm exhausted. This day is exhausting. Loving _him_ is exhausting. After tomorrow, I'm going back to Seattle and start my life over again…without him in it. I think I'm pretty okay looking. I should be able to find someone who will love me, right?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You're a beautiful person inside and out. Derek's an idiot for not recognizing that."

Walking out onto the deck, Derek looked towards the bar and let out a sigh of relief. He had searched the entire house, which was no easy feat, trying to look for her and here she was sitting at the bar, next to Mark of all people.

"Meredith?"

With her back to him, she said in a surprisingly firm voice "Go away Derek."

"Did I do something?" he asked, a little confused by the sudden change in her attitude.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Looking up at Mark, she pleaded "Please make him go away. I can't do this right now."

Standing up, Mark moved closer so that he was standing between Derek and Meredith and said "Look Derek, she's a little upset right now. I think its better that you do what she asks and give her space."

"I am not leaving her here with you!"

"Right now, I think she prefers to be with me than go anywhere with you."

Mark knew he was skating on thin ice with Derek. But deep down, he knows these two are meant to be together and if he has to play the jealous card, then so be it.

"She needs food, not alcohol."

"I already thought of that." Reaching down to the plate, he held up a pickle and said to Meredith "Want my pickle?"

Before she had a chance to respond, Derek threw a punch that landed squarely on Mark's jaw, making him stumble back a few steps. Reaching down, he grabbed Meredith's hand and said "Come on. We're leaving."

Wanting to avoid another altercation between the two men, she went with him quietly. Recovering from the punch, Mark rubbed his jaw and sat back down at the bar with a big satisfied smile on his face and ordered another single malt scotch.

* * *

They drove back to the hotel in complete silence. Meredith's mind was fuzzy, but even in that state, she knew he was furious. Although he was mad, she was surprised at how gentle he was when he shuffled her into the elevator. Unable to stand the silence any longer, she turned to him and asked "What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why don't you want me?"

"Is that what all this is about? You don't think I want you?" turning her towards him, he lifted her face to his and said "Yes I want you. Wasn't it pretty obvious this afternoon in the garden and again in the washroom?"

"It was, but then I saw you...and my mother…need to be strong…" she stammered, unable to finish her thoughts. The lack of food along with all the alcohol she drank was making her lightheaded and dizzy. Her thoughts were all blurred together.

When they got to her room, he leaned in and used her key card to unlock the door, effectively pinning her against him and the door. Their faces were barely an inch apart and looking at her, he said "You're wrong if you think I don't want you because I do. I'm in…"

"Stop! I need you to stop talking and just…just kiss me already!"


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N – Due to the lack of Mer/Der love on the show lately, I was forced to be um…creative. :-)**

**Let me say that I'm not very good at writing sex, so I hope I did them justice. Enjoy and please leave comments. Thanks!**

* * *

The door to her room came crashing open with a loud thud as it hit the wall. Derek had Meredith pressed up against it and was kissing her with a raw passionate hunger, his lips devouring hers. With their mouths still fused together, he moved them aside so the door could close and backed her into the room. Their hands were everywhere, frantically pulling at each other's clothes. Reaching for his shirt, she impatiently yanked it open causing the buttons to fly in all different directions. 

"Hey, that's my favorite red shirt." he said, breaking their kiss.

Pulling his mouth back down to hers, she parted her lips to allow his invading tongue in to mate with hers. Trailing her fingers down across his flat muscled stomach, she deftly undid his belt and worked at pulling his pant zipper down. Derek had succeeded in opening the clasp at the back of her neck and in one swift movement, unzipped her dress letting it fall to the ground. Standing in front of him wearing only a strapless bra and skimpy thong, she felt exposed to his gaze. Seeing the desire in his eyes intensified her need for him.

His hand moved to her back and with a light flick of his fingers, he released her breasts from the confines of her bra. Lowering his head, he took an aching peak into his mouth, teasing and sucking until she let out a moan. Taking his hand, she led him the rest of the way to the bedroom. In a heated frenzy, they discarded the few remaining pieces of clothing and fell backwards onto the bed with Derek landing on top of her. Caressing her skin, he feathered light kisses down along her stomach, moving lower still. Gently stroking the soft skin on her inner thigh, his fingers made a lazy pass to her core, smiling as he discovered she was aroused and ready for him.

Barely able to contain himself, he moved back up her body, gently parting her thighs and sliding into her warmth. He held still for a moment, savoring the feel of her around him. Running her fingers up his back, Meredith let out a satisfied moan at the feel of him filling her. He began thrusting into her, slowly at first then increasing the tempo when he felt her muscles tightening around him. Moaning his name, she arched her back off the bed to meet his thrusts. She screamed his name when she felt the wave of her orgasm wash over her. Derek waited until she finished, before he released into her. Collapsing onto her, he planted a soft kiss on her neck and rolled onto his side pulling her back into his body. Completely sated, they lay in each other's arms.

* * *

Moving from the bed, Meredith heard Derek protest as he tried to pull her back down. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, holding her hand to keep her from leaving.

"I need a shower." Walking towards the bathroom, she turned and said "Care to join me?"

Not waiting for an answer, she turned around giving him a nice full view of her naked backside and walked into the room. Derek leapt out of bed and chased after her.

"Have I told you that you have a wickedly sexy body?" he said, nipping at the soft skin at the base of her neck.

"Hm…you're just saying that so I'll share my shower with you." she teased, feeling her core throbbing once again with desire.

"Yes, but the shower isn't the only thing I want you to share with me."

Turning on the water, they stepped inside and let the hot water wash over their bodies. Reaching for the soap, Derek began to lather her breasts, making her nipples harden into tight buds. Taking one aching peak into his mouth, he nipped and sucked until she let out an agonized moan.

"Derek, please…"

"God, Meredith…you're so beautiful. I want you again."

"Please make love to me. I need you so much it hurts."

Lifting her up, he placed her on his hips so that she was straddling him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Meredith felt his length pushing up against her heated core. Leaning her against the shower wall, she let out a gasp when she felt the cold tile against her back. Moving his hands down between their bodies, Derek began to stroke her making her wet and ready for him. With a powerful upward thrust, he pushed himself deep into her. They groaned in satisfaction as their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm. Feeling her muscles contract around him, she arched her back and let the waves of her orgasm take her over the edge. Thrusting harder and faster, Derek was soon caught up in the waves of his own climax and released into her.

"Oh my God, Derek!"

Finishing the shower, they helped each other dry off and climbed back into bed where he lay spooning her naked form. Overwhelmed by exhaustion, they fell asleep.

* * *

Meredith woke with a start when she felt something tickling her ribcage. Turning her head slightly, she prayed that it would not be him. Please let it be anybody else but him. Her heart fell when she turned and looked into his all familiar face. He was asleep soundly with his arm lying possessively across her waist. The events of the previous night started flooding back into her still sleep-deprived, alcohol-induced brain. How could she have been stupid enough to fall into bed with him, knowing he still had feelings for his ex.? She saw them kiss. She saw how they held each other. 

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What the hell have I done?_

She tried to scoot off the bed as slowly and quietly as possible but stopped dead when she felt him stir. She panicked and froze with her arm in mid-air and left leg dangling off the side of the bed. She waited awkwardly to see if he was going to say something, but thankfully he rolled over, moved his arm off her waist and fell back to sleep.

_Think band-aid, Meredith. Just do it and do it fast!_

With that thought, she leapt out of bed, tripping over her shoe and fell rather ungracefully onto the floor. Cursing silently to herself; she grabbed the shirt that laid discarded at the foot of the bed, turned to look at him one last time before heading to the living room area.

_Please be there. Please, please pick up the phone! _

After the fourth ring, she heard a really pissed "Hello!" on the other end of the line.

"Cristina!" she frantically whispered into the phone.

"Oh, what did you do?"

"Wh—why would you think I did something?" she stuttered lamely.

"Because it's four o'clock in the morning here and I know you're smart enough NOT to call me when you know I need my sleep to prepare for the humpty dumpty surgery I have to perform in less than three hours!" she yelled over the phone.

Meredith winced at the sharp pain that shot through her head and ears.

"Besides…," she continued "I'm your person and as unforgivable as it is to wake me up at this ungodly hour, I know you must've screwed up so spit it out and tell me what you did."

"Well, I…uh…"

"For God's sake, just say it or I'm hanging up the phone!"

"Okay! Derek and I had sex."

"You had sex with Derek at his ex-fiancée's wedding?"

"Yes"

"Last night…you and Shepherd did it?"

"Yes"

"You and McDreamy…did the nasty nasty."

"Cristina!"

"I'm not judging. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it" she paused before continuing "Was he good? He looks like he'd be good. Was he any good?"

"Can we not talk about how good he is?"

"So he is good."

"Cristina!"

"Sorry. What about the ex?"

"What about her?"

"What's she like?"

"She was ugly, very ugly…except she was tall and beautiful."

"Does it look like he's over her?" laughing to herself, she continued "Well he must be if he slept with you."

"I don't know if he's over her."

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"I saw them kissing yesterday."

"You saw them kissing."

"Yes."

"And you slept with him?"

"Yes."

"_After_ you saw them kiss, you slept with him?"

"Yes. There was a lot of alcohol involved and I couldn't help myself."

"Do you know how stupid this sounds?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to at least ask him about it?"

"No. He's never going to know that I know."

"Oh, that's smart Mer. Do us both a favor and talk to him. If he's not over the ex, you'll at least be able to finally move on. Talk to him or I will fly my pretty ass down there and ask him myself and don't think I won't do it. Call me later."


	11. Bound by Love

She sat there for a few minutes after Cristina hung up thinking over what she said. Maybe she should talk to Derek and ask him about the kiss. Maybe he'll tell her he loves her and they'll live happily together or maybe he's going to say he's still in love with Addison and that last night was a mistake. Letting out a deep sigh, she felt more confused than ever.

Walking back into the bedroom, she leaned against the doorframe looking at his sleeping form. Even in his sleep with his hair in disarray, he still manages to look as handsome as ever. Meredith was tempted to return to the warmth of the bed and into the comfort of his arms.

_Get a grip on yourself! However tempting it is to crawl back into bed with him, you need to find out the truth first and then sex._

Walking over to stand beside him, she shook his shoulders, lightly at first then with a little more force when he didn't budge.

"Derek, you need to get up."

"Five more minutes" he said still groggy from sleep.

"You need to get up and get ready if we're to make it to Addison's wedding."

"Hm…Addison…" Turning to look at her, he smiled and said "I'm glad we came."

For some reason, she didn't like hearing him say her name. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. He sounded a little too…happy. She was irritated and didn't try to hide it.

"Seriously! Get up and get out!"

"What? Why?" confused by her sudden change of mood, he sat up and started putting his pants back on. "Don't you think we should talk about what happened last night?"

"There's nothing to talk about. We had sex…great sex. But now I'm going to take a shower and when I get back, you won't be here."

She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The sound of the lock being engaged put an end to his thoughts of coming in after her.

Deciding against sitting around and waiting for her, he left with the intention of returning later to talk. Last night gave him the push he needed to finally tell her that he loves her…that he's been in love with her since forever. Despite the incident with Addison yesterday, he was glad they came here. It was the perfect setting for him and Meredith to start over as a real couple.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Meredith was fuming. To think she was this close to telling him that she loved him. But from his reaction to hearing Addison's name, it was obvious that he still loves her. Why else would he say he was glad they came? 

Meredith sat in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. She heard her phone ringing and knew it was probably him trying to call again. All this thinking was making her head hurt. Pulling out her cosmetic case, she looked for some headache medicine and silently cursed herself for not having the foresight to pack any.

She jumped into the shower, hoping maybe that would help alleviate the pain in her head, but it didn't. Dressed casually in a pair of Capri pants and a baby tee, she decided to go downstairs to the gift shop and buy some headache medicine. Peeking through the peephole, she looked around to see if Derek was there. Seeing that the hall was empty, she quickly opened the door and turned around to close it quietly.

She let out a yelp, when a voice from behind startled her.

"Meredith, could I talk to you for a sec?" Not giving her a chance to run, he pulled her inside his room and closed the door.

"Actually, I was just…we should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? 'Cause both are fond memories I'd like to hang onto."

"No, there will be no memories."

"You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it."

"I did not take…"

"I was drunk, vulnerable and good-looking and you took advantage."

"Okay. I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good-looking."

"Maybe not today, but last night…last night I was very good-looking. I had on my red good-looking shirt and you took advantage."

"I did not!'

"Would you like to take advantage again?" Backing her up against the door, he moved his hand to her waist, his thumb gently stroking the bare midriff that was left exposed by the baby tee.

Gathering up the courage to ask him before he starts kissing her, she put her hand on his chest and pushed back slightly.

"Did the kiss mean anything?" Seeing the confused look on his face, she continued "The kiss…between you and Addison."

"You saw us?" he asked, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, but I wasn't spying on you or anything. You were gone for so long and I thought you were sick so I went looking for you. When I walked by the living room, I saw…"

Placing his hands on either side of her face, so she could look into his eyes he said "I'm _so_ sorry you had to see that. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. Had I known she was going to kiss me, I never would've gone." Pulling her close, he said "It meant nothing. Please believe me."

"I want to. I really do, but…"

"Mer. Please…"

"It really didn't mean anything?"

"It meant _nothing_."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he said before leaning in to kiss her passionately. Breaking their kiss, he said "The kiss meant nothing because there's this other person…_my_ person. You see the feelings I have for this person is…intense. As a matter of fact, some would call this intense feeling I have for her…"love".

Meredith's pulse was beating madly. Giving him a sheepish smile, she continued with the charade.

"The feelings are _that_ intense, huh?"

"Very."

"And just who exactly would call it 'love'?"

"Me."

"What makes you so sure she loves you back?"

"Well, I don't. But that means I will have to try extra hard to convince her. Let me see…," he said, pretending to be deep in thought. "We could always start by "practicing. Practicing has always been good to us. Do you think she would want to practice with me?"

"I think she could be persuaded," she teased, tugging at his shirt collar to pull him into the living room. Stumbling across the room, they fell onto the chair with her landing on top of him. Meredith shifted her position so she sat straddling him. She could feel his erection pushing up against her and began to rock her hips back and forth. Letting out a long agonized moan, Derek placed his hands on her hips to stop her.

"If you don't stop doing that, I'm not going to last for too long."

In one quick movement, he disposed of her shirt, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Reaching up, he pulled her head down for a kiss. She eagerly parted her lips to allow his tongue entry. Letting out a satisfied moan, he deepened the kiss. Gently nipping at her lower lip, his mouth traveled down to the valley between her breasts. Gently cupping them, he ran his thumbs over her nipples making them harden through the soft fabric of her bra.

"Derek…please."

Standing up with Meredith still straddling him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he moved them into the bedroom. He laid her down on top of the bed and kneeling above her, began undressing her. He removed her pants, and then worked at removing her bra and panties. Standing up, he quickly undressed and came down to lay next to her. Derek leaned over her and took an aching nipple into his mouth, his hand trailing down her stomach, moving down further still. Unable to control herself, Meredith moved so she was straddling him once again. Consumed by the overpowering need to feel him inside her, she took his length fully into her. They rocked back and forth, until the sweet waves of their orgasm took them over the edge.

Completed sated, they lay in bed holding each other. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Meredith closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Derek's fingers trailing lazy circles down her back.

"I love you."

Smiling into his neck, she said "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N – I'm still feeling deprived of the Mer/Der love, which is why I added the sex version 2.0. :-) Hope you enjoyed it and please comment.**


	12. Closure

"I'm glad you came with me this weekend."

"Me too."

"When we get back to Seattle, what do you think about moving in with me?"

"Move in together? Isn't that kind of fast?"

"You think this is fast? We've been in love with each other for three years and have only told each other about it now. Some people would already be married with a baby on the way," he teased.

"Give me time to think about it, okay?" she pleaded.

"What's there to think about? We know each other better than anyone. We're practically best friends and the 'love thing doesn't hurt either," he said, trying to lightened the mood after seeing her frown.

"Derek, please… You just told me that you love me, gave me the best morning sex a girl can ask for and suggested moving in together in less than an hour! Please try to understand if I need time to think this through," she said.

He looked sad and she hated herself for being the cause of his pain. Reaching for his face, she said "I want you to know that I love you desperately and that is not going to change. I promise I will give you an answer before this weekend is over, okay?"

"Okay." Pulling her in close, he whispered in her ear "Is there something I can do to help persuade you?"

Slapping his arms away, she said "Oh, I think you've done enough. Besides, I can barely form a thought with you touching me like that." Pulling back the covers, she got up and started getting dressed."

"Where are you going?" he grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back into bed.

"_I_ am going down to the gift shop to buy some headache medicine. _You_ need to get up and get ready if we're going to make it to the wedding on time."

"Forget about the wedding. Why don't you come back to bed and I will give you a massage for your headache," he said with a devilish grin.

Truth be told, she didn't need the headache medicine since Derek obviously cured her of that. She needed to think about his proposition and seeing him in naked in bed was not helping her at all.

"Fine. Be a spoilsport and go, but I'll be waiting," he winked and walked to the shower.

* * *

It only took Meredith the time it took to go to the gift shop and return before her decision was made. She simply has no self-control where Derek's concerned. They've wasted three years and she wasn't going to waste another minute being apart from him. Walking back to the elevator, she spotted a flower shop and decided to get some for him. 

Derek was getting dressed after his shower when he heard a knock on the door. Smiling to himself, he ran over without looking in the peephole to see who it was.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too…Addison?" He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Addison standing at the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?"

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Actually, I would prefer that you say what you need to say right here. Meredith is going to be back soon and I don't want her to see you. She saw you kiss me yesterday and I don't want to upset her more."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Fidgeting nervously with her keys, she said "Mark told me what happened yesterday after we docked, and I want to explain but not in the hallway. Can I please come in for a few minutes?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he moved aside and let her in. She walked over to the sitting area and sat down while Derek remained standing.

"Make it quick, Addison. I want you to be gone before she gets back. I almost lost her yesterday over the kissing fiasco and I'm not going to risk losing her again."

"You must really love her," she said.

"More than life itself." The realization from that single statement hit him like a ton of bricks.

A lump formed in her throat and clearing it, she said "Um…I came here to apologize for kissing you. I don't know why I did it." Looking down into her hands, she continued "I guess seeing you after all this time brought back a lot of memories. I mean, we kind of ended our engagement pretty suddenly and never had any real closure."

"If closure is what you need, then you have it," his tone sounding rather abrasive.

Seeing the hurt look that flashed across her face, he let out a deep sigh and moved to sit on the chair opposite hers.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you when I left. I was selfish and didn't consider your feelings when I should have."

"I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't affected when you left. I went through a myriad of emotions – depression, frustration, anger. Sadly, it was the anger that kept me going. I became an empty shell and worked ridiculous hours to try to get over you."

"Is…is that why you never came after me?" she asked, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer after having asked it.

"I thought about it, but just as the anger kept me going, it also kept me from coming after you."

"Do you think we could have made it work?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that everything happens for a reason," he said, thinking of Meredith. "If we hadn't broken up, I never would have gone to Seattle and met Meredith."

"I see."

"When I came to Seattle, my life was at its lowest. Meredith changed all that. It's hard to explain, but she saved me and I will always be grateful to her for that."

"How do you know that this feeling you have is love and not a sense of obligation to her for 'saving' you?"

"When she's near me, I feel home – warm, safe, loved. That's all I know. The rest, I will have to take on fate."

Biting back tears, Addison stood up and said "I should go."

"I hope this gave you the closure you needed. We'll see you at the wedding."

"Um…yeah…sure," she mumbled and walked to the door with Derek following behind.

Opening the door, he said "Have a good life, Addison."

Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, she turned around and said "Meredith's very lucky to have you." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Meredith Grey is finally happy. The man she loves just told her he loves her back and asked her to move in. Life couldn't be any better. She was ready to make a fresh start with Derek. 

Leaning against the elevator panel, smelling the sweet scent from the bouquet of tulips she was holding, she was glowing and wanted the world to see it. She couldn't wait to get back and tell Derek that she's ready to make the move with him. Walking out of the elevator, she felt like she was in a dream, floating instead of walking down the hall.

Her dream turned into a nightmare, when she heart faint voices coming from the hallway that she knew led to their rooms. The distinct the voice belonged to none other than Addison.

_What is she doing here?_

Poking her head around the corner, she saw Addison leaning in towards Derek. She let out a soft gasp that was barely above a whisper. Fearing that they heard her she whipped her head back around and stood motionless, leaning against the wall for support. She quickly snapped out of it and scrambled for a place to hide when she heard footsteps coming down the hall in her direction. Seeing the door to the linen closet, she ran over and prayed it was open, which thankfully it was.

Leaning against the door of the linen closet, she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when she heard the elevator doors close. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly opened the door and peered outside cautiously to make sure no one was standing there. Seeing that the hallway was empty, she came out and began walking down the hall. She suddenly stopped a few feet short of reaching Derek's room. She was trembling and her legs would not carry her the rest of the way. She stood there staring at his door for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, the door burst open and Derek came walking out.

"You're back! I was getting worried and was just on my way down to look for you," he said, appearing a little flustered.

"I saw a flower shop on my way back and wanted to get you something," she said, holding up the bouquet to show him.

A smile flashed across his face and closing the distance between them, he pulled her in for a hug and kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said still holding her. "The flowers are beautiful. Thank you."

"Derek, I thought about us moving in together and don't think…"

"C'mon, let's go inside," he said, trying to change the subject. He heard the hesitation in her voice and feared she was going to say no. He didn't think he could bear to hear her say no, not now…not ever.

"Okay, but only for a little while. I have to get ready for the wedding," she lied. The truth was, she was still distraught over seeing Addison here and needed to be alone to think things through.

Once they were inside, Meredith walked to the patio and stood staring at the ocean with her back to him. She heard footsteps behind her and knew he had followed her outside. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back lightly so her head rested on his chest. Together they stood in complete silence watching the ocean waves crash onto the shore.

"Derek, I wanted to say…"

"Shh…," he interrupted her. "Before you say anything, there's something I need to tell you first."

Meredith's body tensed and closing her eyes, she prepared herself for what he was going to say. He was going to tell her that he's still in love with Addison. Her ears were ringing so loud, she could barely hear him.

"You know I never want to hurt you, but I need to be honest with you if we're going to move on with our lives. Addison came by earlier while you were gone."

Meredith closed her eyes tighter to keep the tears that were threatening to fall from spilling down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know how to fix it. How ironic is it that a world-renowned heart surgeon like herself did not know how to mend a broken heart.

"She came to offer her apology for the kiss," he explained. "Her visit was unexpected, but I'm happy that she came. After all this time, we finally got to have a real heart to heart talk. It was a good talk and I think we've given each other the closure we needed."

"Closure?" she asked, a little confused by the choice of words.

Turning her around to face him, he said "Meredith, I love you more than life itself. I hope you realize that. Seeing how upset you were about the kiss, I wasn't going to tell you about Addison's visit. But if you and I are going to make a fresh start as a real couple, I want to always be honest with you."

"So, you don't want her back?"

"No. There's only one person I want and I'm holding her in my arms." Pulling her back into a warm embrace, he continued "I don't want to rush you into moving in together if you aren't ready. Take all the time you need. You have a choice to make and I don't want to rush you. I'll be happy as long as you let me be a part of your life."

* * *

**A/N Did any of you pick up on the subtle connection between Derek's comment about feeling "home" when he's around Meredith and the title of the fic?**

**If not, here's my explanation... :-)**

**By now, we all know where Derek's heart lies. The "home" in the title is a metaphor for Meredith, hence..."Home Is Where The Heart Is".**


	13. Runaway Bride

**A/N – Thank you for all your wonderful comments.**

* * *

They had room service delivered and spent the rest of the morning relaxing in Derek's room. They talked a little about work and family, but spent most of the time cuddling on the swing that was situated in the corner of the patio. Derek sat with one leg casually hanging off the swing, slowly rocking them back and forth while the other lay rested along the length of the seat. Meredith was leaning comfortably against Derek's chest, both her legs resting along the length of the seat beside his with her head resting in the crook of his neck. They were watching a few of the families with kids playing in the sand while Derek was absently running his fingers through Meredith's hair. 

Meredith's eyes were fixed on a little boy, no older than three years old, building a sand castle with his Dad. His thick mass of dark curly hair instantly reminded her of Derek's. Her mind started to wander, thinking about what their own kids would look like. Would they have dark hair like Derek's or fair hair like hers? There was no doubt in her mind that Derek would be a wonderful father. She's seen him with some of his young patients and is always amazed at how at ease he is with them.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"We should probably get ready for the wedding?"

"You're right."

He sat up and used his leg to stop the swing so she could get up. Meredith was a little sad to break the contact with his body. The setting was so perfect and serene that she didn't want to move from it…forever. They walked back inside and giving him a quick kiss, she went back to her room to get ready.

* * *

An hour later, she was just putting the finishing touch on her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Derek standing there in a black tuxedo. The wind was knocked right out of her. In all the years she's known him, she's never seen him in formal attire and to be standing in front of him now left her speechless. 

Derek's heart skipped a beat when he saw Meredith.

"Wow! You look absolutely stunning," he said, giving her an appraising look up and down.

Feeling her cheeks burn from the flush that was sweeping through her body, she returned "Th-thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Seriously Meredith, you look ravishing. With you looking like that, I'm tempted to stay in and keep you all to myself. I wouldn't want anyone trying to steal you away from me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I only have eyes for one man," she said, giving him a modest smile.

"Really? In that case, I will have to make sure it lasts forever."

"Are you ready?"

* * *

Meredith's stomach was in knots when they pulled up to the front up the house. Something wasn't right and she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. The house was buzzing with activity and nothing seemed out of place. They were immediately greeted by Mark when they arrived. 

"Have you heard?" he asked, giving Derek a questioning look.

"Heard what?"

"Addison is nowhere to be found. The wedding is scheduled to start in two hours and no one's seen her since this morning."

"Th-this morning?" Meredith repeated.

"According to the butler, she told him she had a quick errand to run and would be back before anyone noticed. That was three hours ago. They've tried calling her mobile phone, but she left that behind," he explained. Turning to Derek, he said "Judith's frantic and she's been asking for you."

"Me?" Derek asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she figures you would know of certain places that Addison likes to go to since you two used to vacation here."

"That was years ago and wouldn't Will be a better person to help her with that?"

"He would, except that Addison never took anyone here after you two broke up," said Mark, who noticed that Meredith's body tensed after hearing that.

"I don't think I'll be much help, but where is she?"

"The last time I saw her, she was in the library talking to the wedding coordinator."

Grabbing Meredith's hand, Derek started to lead her in the direction of what she assumed would be the library.

"Um…maybe it would be better if I stayed here," she said pulling her hand out of his hold.

"Are you sure? It won't take long and I don't want to leave you here alone," he said, giving Mark a sideways glance.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him.

Pulling her into his arms, he gave her a long deep kiss and only broke contact when he heard Mark pretending to clear his throat. His eyes lingered on her swollen lips, wanting to feel its softness pressed up against his again. He reluctantly let her go and gave Mark a warning look before he headed to the library.

"If looks could kill…I'd be a goner," said Mark, walking up to stand beside her.

"He's harmless," she said, watching him disappear into the crowd.

"Hmph! Tell that to my sore jaw," he said rubbing jaw and pretending to be injured. "So I gather you two are more than 'just friends'?"

Feeling the flush rise in her cheeks, she struggled to explain "We…um…I…. last night we were both very…and things are now…. I don't know!"

He was enjoying seeing her struggle to explain their relationship and deciding to put her out of her misery before she fainted, he said "You don't need to explain anything to me. If anything, I think you two were long overdue for some good 'pent-up frustration' sex," he winked at her.

"We didn't have sex," she pathetically denied.

"C'mon, the sexual vibe between you two is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Hell, that last kiss was so hot even I was getting hot and bothered."

She let out a laugh that echoed along the hallway. Several people turned to look in their direction, which prompted Mark to escort her outside.

"In all seriousness, I really believe that you are the one for him. I always thought he was an idiot for never owning up to his feelings about you. I mean, three years is a long time," he said, as they stopped by the bar.

_Yes. Three years is a long time._

"When you were dating this Finn guy, he used to call me to complain about how he wasn't good enough for you and stuff like that," said Mark while they waited for their drinks.

_Derek told Mark about Finn?_

"How come he never told me how he felt about Finn?" she asked, still a little shocked at the news.

"Can you blame him? Derek's an honorable guy. He would never say or do anything to break up a relationship." Taking a sip of his drink, he continued "At that time, he wasn't sure of how you felt about him and not wanting to risk ruining your friendship, he kept his mouth shut and endured all those agonizing months that Finn was around."

Meredith was speechless. Had she known that having Finn around was making Derek so miserable, she would've broken it off sooner. She only dated Finn because he filled a void that she desperately wanted Derek to fill. Eventually, she broke things off when Finn started getting possessive. He was jealous of her friendship with Derek and gave her an ultimatum – choose either him or Derek. He was gone within the hour of giving her the ultimatum.

* * *

Deep down Meredith knew that Derek is the one for her. Although she would've chosen a different set of circumstances other than attending the wedding of an ex-fiancée, this weekend was probably the best thing that could've happened for them. Yet why was she still struggling with the decision to move in together. She loves Derek and knows he loves her back, but why is it so hard to decide? Is she looking for something more? Will living together be enough for them? 

The questions were swirling around in her head, making her dizzy. She knew Derek wasn't going to wait forever and would expect an answer soon.

"He asked me to move in with him," she blurted out to Mark.

She was hoping that if she said it out loud, the answer would come to her. It didn't.

"I presume you said yes," he said more as a statement than a question.

"I haven't given him an answer yet" she said, sounding a little guilty.

"Is there a reason why?" he asked, not trying to hide his shock. Seeing the guilt-ridden look on her face, he sighed and continued in a softer tone "If I'm being too presumptuous, let me know, but why are you even hesitating?"

"I know this sounds stupid, but I honestly don't know. I mean, I love him and nothing would make me happier than to be with him, but…"

"That's not enough," he said, finishing her thoughts for her.

A little surprised at how right on he was she just nodded in agreement.

"I know I have no right to say what he's offering me is not enough, especially considering where we were before this weekend. I'm extremely lucky to have him in my life. It's just that I want…more."

"I see," said Mark, completely understanding what she was saying.

"I know I have to give him an answer soon. I just want to make sure it's the right answer."

"Look Meredith. I know I only met you yesterday which means I should be the last person to give you any advice about your life. Derek and I may not come from the same mother, but I love him like a brother. And as a brother, I want what's best for him." Turning to look at her, he continued "You, Meredith, is what's best for him. This thing you two have, it's rare. Take it from someone who's been around the block too many times to count. I've never seen two people more in love with one another and that includes the time Derek and Addison were together. Whatever path you decide to take, be sure to listen and follow your heart. Knowing Derek as well as I do, he will follow you down whatever path you lead him in."


	14. A Time Has Come

Suddenly, everything came into perspective and she knew what she needed to do. Grabbing his hands and giving it a warm squeeze, she said "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Oh, but I do. You've just made it very clear to me what I have to do."

"Uh-oh…I don't like the sound of this."

"Do you have a car here?" she asked.

"Okay, I _really_ don't like the sound of this."

"Do you have a car or not?"

"I do…"

"Great! I need to borrow it for a little while," she said, extending her hand to him.

Reaching inside the pocket of his slacks, he pulled out the key and reluctantly handed it to her.

"Are you going to tell me what you plan to do with my car?" he asked, his fingers still holding onto the key.

"No."

"Okay, but take my card in case you need me. It has my mobile number on it."

He handed her his business card and told her where to find the car. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on his cheek and started walking away.

"Wait! What do I tell Derek when he comes looking for you," he yelled after her.

She stopped, turned to him and thought for a second. "Tell him I had a thing to do and I will call him later. Also, tell him not to worry about me and that I love him and will see him later."

"Do you honestly expect him to believe that? He's going to flip when he finds out you've gone. Nothing is going to keep him from going to look for you."

"Mark, please… I need to do this for us and I need your help. I promise I will call him. Do your best to keep him by your side until I do."

Giving him a reassuring smile, she turned and ran back inside the house.

_Great, just great! How the hell am I supposed to keep Derek calm when he finds out that the love of his life has upped and left…in my car, no less! Meredith better call or the soreness in my jaw will be nothing compared to what Derek will do to me if she doesn't._

* * *

Mark was panicking. No one would've guessed it by looking at him, but he was definitely panicking. Pacing back and forth on the patio deck, he was trying to replay the conversation he just had with Meredith in his mind. What could he have possibly said to make things clear for her and what the hell did she decide? He was struggling with this thought and didn't see Derek walk up to him. 

"Where's Meredith?" he asked, looking around the patio for any sign of her.

"WHAT?" he said, startled by Derek's unexpected appearance in front of him.

"Where is Meredith?" he repeated slowly.

"Why do you think I know where she is?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"Because when I left, you two were standing together and for some odd reason, she seems to like you so I would hope that you kept an eye on her while I was away."

"So because of that you think I know where she is?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop answering my question with a question!"

"Was I doing that?" he asked innocently.

"What's the matter with you?" demanded Derek, his irritation clearly evident in his tone.

"Me? N-nothing! What's the matter with _you_?" Mark knew he must sound like a complete idiot, but he was trying to stall. He didn't want to tell Derek that Meredith was gone.

"Mark, you are like a brother to me but right now, in this moment, I hate you. You're trying to stall and I don't know why but if you don't tell me where Meredith is, I'm going to hit you. I mean it. I am going to hurt you and enjoy every minute of it. Now tell me!"

"She's gone!" he blurted.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She left a half an hour ago."

"Left? How could she leave? We came here together."

"Ah…she, um…took my car," Mark replied, stepping back in case Derek decided to deck him one.

"You gave her your car? Why? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to, but she insisted," Mark tried to explain.

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No…," said Mark, taking another step back.

"No! You gave her the keys to your car to drive around a town that she is not familiar with and didn't think to ask her where she was going?!" Derek was yelling and he didn't care if everyone heard him. He was furious with Mark.

"Derek, you need to calm down," said Mark, trying to get him to calm down long enough so he could give him Meredith's message.

Running his fingers through his hair, Derek let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the edge of the deck.

"She wanted me to tell you that she had a 'thing' to do and will call you later. She also said she loves you and for you not to worry," he said, walking up to stand next to Derek.

"How am I supposed to do that? She's run off to god knows where and I'm supposed to be calm?"

"Look, she said she'll call which means she _will_ call."

Mark was silently praying that she doesn't make a liar out of him and not call. Derek looked distressed which made him feel even guiltier for not insisting she stick around long enough to talk to Derek before leaving.

"Did you have any luck finding Addison?" asked Mark, trying to change the subject.

"Finding Addison is the least of my worries right now."

"I'm trying my best to take your mind off Meredith, however impossible that may be. If she doesn't call in another hour, we'll go looking for her okay?"

"Fine. There's still no luck finding Addison either."

"Geez! What is it with women going missing today?" Mark blurted out. He saw the look on Derek's face and said apologetically "I'm sorry. That was completely insensitive of me."

Right at that moment, Mark's phone rang prompting both men to look at the breast pocket of his jacket. Yanking the phone from inside the pocket, Mark stared at the number that he did not recognize.

"Mark Sloan," he answered in his usual business tone.

"Mark, it's Meredith," said the voice on the other line.

"Thank god, Mer…"

"Don't say my name!" Meredith yelled over the phone, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Is Derek with you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Was he upset that I left?"

"Yes."

Letting out a sigh, she continued "I need you to stall him for another hour or so. The thing I needed to do is taking longer than expected."

"And what exactly _is_ the thing?" he asked, lowering his voice when he saw Derek looking him with peaked interest.

"I can't tell you, but please help me stall him. I know he's probably anxious to go looking for me, but I can't see him now. Not yet."

"Look Mer…ibel," he covered up when he saw Derek's eyes widen at the name. "Whatever it is, get it done quick. There's only so much I can do. Call _him_, I mean me later to reassure me that things will be okay."

Meredith understood what Mark meant by that last statement and she had fully planned on calling Derek to let him know she was okay.

"I will. You're the best!"

"You owe me big!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mark ended the call and placed the phone back in his jacket pocket

"Who was that?" asked Derek suspiciously.

"That was my assistant, Meribel," he lied.

"Meribel? I thought your assistant's name was Cindy."

"It was, but I had to let her go. She was getting too attached and you know how I like to keep things professional at work," he gave yet another lie.

"Right…," said Derek disbelievingly.

"She was calling about a patient who wants to push up her surgery for later this week." He was getting good at this lying thing, he thought to himself with a satisfied grin.

"Hm…," Derek still didn't believe him, but he didn't want to push it either.

"Enough talk about work. Let's go find Judith and see if we can help." He pulled Derek toward the house.

* * *

They found Judith in the library with a devastated-looking Will sitting solemnly on the chair. There was still no luck finding Addison and the guests were starting to ask questions. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mark asked while walking over to give Judith a hug.

"We've tried looking everywhere, but now there's nothing left to do but tell the guests there won't be a wedding today," said Judith, looking over at Will.

Derek wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy thinking about Meredith and what it was that made her leave so suddenly. He thought everything was going so well between them. Was the suggestion to move in together too soon for her? He was worried out of his mind and what's worse is he can't do anything about it.

Right at that moment, he felt a slight vibration in his jacket pocket and realized that his phone was ringing. In one quick movement, he reached inside the pocket and yanked the phone out. He saw the name and number on the display and let out a sigh of relief.

_Meredith…_

Since he was still standing by the door, he discreetly let himself out and answered the phone.

"Meredith, are you okay? Tell me where you're at and I'll come and get you. Please tell me you're okay. I need to hear that you're okay. God, I miss you and need to see you," he said in a single breath. He knew he was rambling, but he was just so glad that she called. His heart jumped in his throat when there was silence on the other line.

"Meredith?" he said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm here," said Meredith.

Never in his life had two words sounded so good to his ears. He was starting to worry and in less than two words, she had managed to make him feel better.

"You don't have to tell me where you are," he said. He was half hoping she would tell him but when she didn't respond, he continued "Please tell me you're okay. I _need_ to hear that you're okay."

"I'm okay," she reassured him.

"Okay."

"I'm so sorry that I left without talking to you first, but there was something I needed to do and it couldn't wait another day."

Derek didn't like the sound of that last statement of hers, but he didn't say anything. At this point, he was just happy to hear her voice and know that she was okay.

"What does this mean?" he asked, bracing himself for what she may say.

"It means, I will see you in an hour," she said, the emotion barely contained in her voice.

"You're not leaving me?" he asked, wanting confirmation from her.

"Leave you? Is that what you think I was doing? Didn't Mark give you my message?"

"He said you had a thing you needed to do and would call me."

"Yes, but I also said to tell you that I was going to see you later and that I love you."

A huge smile spread across Derek's face at the last words she uttered over the phone.

"You love me?" he asked with coy grin.

"More than life itself," she said with a heartfelt smile that could be felt across the phone lines.

"God Meredith, you have no idea how happy you just made me. Please come back to me soon. I love you and this time apart is killing me!"

"I will call you again later. This thing is taking longer than expected, which means I won't be back in time for the wedding."

"They haven't found Addison yet so there probably won't be a wedding today," he said.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that. How is Will doing?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Will isn't doing well at all. Judith had decided not to tell the guests and now people are starting to ask questions. He's trying to hold it all together for everyone's sake, but the devastation is very clear in his eyes."

"Maybe I should come back and lend some support," she offered. She may have mixed feelings for Addison, but she truly liked Judith and Will and felt obligated to be there for them even though she knew she couldn't do much.

"Thank you for offering, but there's not much anyone can do right now. Go do whatever it is you need to do so you can come back to me soon. I love you."

"I…hold on a second," she said, her voice becoming faint as she moved her mouth away from the phone's mouthpiece. A few seconds later, she said "I have another call that I need to take. I love you too. Bye," she hung up the phone in a rush.

"Bye," he said into the phone even though she had already hung up.

* * *

**A/N - So Meredith has a "thing" she needs to do. This update wasn't very telling as to what the thing is, but all will be revealed in the next update.**


	15. Leap of Faith

The other call for her left Derek feeling a little uncertain but he was just happy that she called and isn't leaving him. The next hour was going to be really long and agonizing, but he'd wait forever if he knew she was coming back to him. He needed a distraction and what better excuse than to help look for Addison. He placed the phone back in his jacket pocket and returned to the library. Will was still sitting on the chair, staring absently out the window while Judith, now joined by her husband, were standing in the corner whispering to one another. Mark was seated on the leather sofa and stood up to walk towards Derek when he saw him.

"Anything new?" he asked and by looking at Will, he knew the news wouldn't be good.

"She called a few minutes after you left."

"She did? What did she say? Is she on her way back?" he asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"She was calling from the airport."

"The airport?"

"Yes, the airport. I don't have all the details, but it's safe to say that the wedding is off," he said with a note of sarcasm.

"Oh, thank god you're back!" said a voice from behind them. Both men turned around to see a teary-eyed, Judith walking to where they were standing.

"Mark just told me what happened. I'm so sorry," said Derek, giving Judith a warm embrace.

"How could she do this to us…to Will?!" she said, her voice cracking a little.

Derek thought of his conversation with her this morning and wondered if what he said may have caused this.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

"She said something about closure and it not being enough. She was rambling on about losing the best thing that could've happened to her and not accepting that it's too late. She was crying so I couldn't catch a lot of what she was saying, but I thought I heard her say Meredith's name." Turning to look at Derek, she asked "Do you know what she was talking about?"

Derek's heart sank when he heard that. Deep down, he was hoping that her leaving had nothing to do with him, but hearing Meredith's name being mentioned he was positive it had everything to do with her visit this morning. She did seem strange when she left, but he assumed she was nervous about the wedding.

"No. I don't know why she would mention Meredith's name. They only met this weekend."

He was going to mention her visit, but thought better of it. Judith was an emotional wreck and he didn't want to make it worse by saying something that would not really help the situation.

"Oh, okay. I was hoping maybe you knew something. Thank you, dear." Wiping her nose with the handkerchief, she turned to her husband and said "We need to go tell the guests the news. Derek and Mark, you two stay and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. You both made a special trip out here so maybe later we can sit down and have dinner together."

Derek and Mark knew under that calm and collected exterior, she was falling apart. They gave her a warm smile, appreciating her kind gesture. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mark leaned in and said "Wow, what a shocker."

"Shocker," he repeated quietly.

* * *

They looked over at Will who hadn't moved from the spot on the chair and decided to leave him alone. They slipped out of the room and headed back outside. It was getting stuffy inside the library so the open sea air was a nice change. 

"Meredith called me earlier. That's why I left the room," he explained to Mark.

"See? I told you she would call and she did." The relief in Mark's voice was evident.

"You were right. She had this 'thing' that she needed to do – is still doing so I'm supposed to wait here until she calls. I can't stand this waiting."

"I know, but you _will_ wait because it's Meredith we're talking about and you're you," said Mark, sounding very matter-of-fact.

Derek gave Mark a sideways glance and opened his mouth to argue the point, but he knew he was right. Seeing the devastation in Will's face put things into perspective for him. Meredith is the one and if he has to wait an hour to be with her for the rest of their lives, then he'll wait.

Derek didn't know how he managed to stay sane for the next hour, but he did. As annoyed with Mark as he was earlier, he was glad to have him around. They talked and reminisced about their college days. Mark confessed that he was getting bored with his practice in L.A and was looking for a change in scenery. He had no idea what he was going to do, which is typical of Mark. As close as these two were, they were complete opposites. Derek liked to have his career and life planned out, while Mark was more of the adventurous type that liked flying by the seat of his pants. This carefree attitude has gotten him into trouble many times – namely with women and their very angry husbands, but Mark is Mark and through thick or thin, these two would 'throw down' for one another.

It was late in the afternoon and most of the guests had decided to leave after the announcement was made. A few family members and close friends decided to stick around for support. Derek and Mark were sitting on the deck watching the beginning of the sunset when Derek's phone rang. He nearly fell off the chair in his haste to try to get the phone. Mark let out a loud laugh at how clumsy his friend had become over a woman.

"Hello!" he yelled into the phone

"Are you okay?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes! I'm just happy to hear from you, that's all," he explained, sounding a little out of breath. Derek's heart was beating a mile a minute like he just completed a 25K marathon.

"I'm calling to see if you'd be interested in spending the evening with me, Dr. Shepherd," she asked, her voice sounded light and happy.

Derek was grinning from ear to ear and he didn't care that Mark was giving him looks.

"Spend the night?" he asked, his smile getting bigger. "It's tempting, but you did leave me with only Mark to comfort me." He was flirting and she knew it.

"So, I've been replaced by Mark?"

"It's a tough call, but he has been _really_ nice to me all afternoon."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case I'll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your evening together. Bye Derek." she said, pretending to be devastated by the news.

"Don't you dare hang up! Tell me where you want me and I'll be there," he said, all joking aside.

He could hear her giggling on the phone. She has such an infectious laugh that just draws you in.

"Be at the hotel lobby in 30 minutes. Bring Mark with you. I hijacked his car so he'll need a way to get back to his hotel. Drive carefully and I'll see you in a bit."

Derek hung up the phone and started walking towards the front of the house.

"C'mon, let's go," he yelled over his shoulder to Mark.

"I'm coming with you?" he asked, confused.

"Only so you can get your car. Then you get to leave so Meredith and I can…," he trailed off, leaving the rest to Mark's imagination.

"Okay, I'm a little hurt that you don't want my company. I guess I'll have to drown my sorrows on the shoulders of the lovely blond I met earlier."

"You have a date?"

"I have a date. So if we can get going, I need time to get ready. It's not easy to look like me," he said grinning at Derek.

* * *

Derek drove like a maniac to get to the hotel. When they arrived, they were greeted by the hotel manager. 

"Dr. Shepherd, I was asked to give you this when you arrived," he said, handing an envelope to Derek.

"And this is for you, Dr. Sloan," he said, dropping a set of car keys into the palm of his hand before giving a slight nod of his head and left.

Mark turned to Derek and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Good luck, buddy. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," he said.

Once Derek was alone, he looked down at his hand and remembered that he was still holding the envelope. Ripping it open, he unfolded the small piece of paper and read the message that was scribbled in Meredith's handwriting.

_**Derek,**_

_**You told me once that I saved you from drowning, but it was you that saved me. You came into my life when I was at my lowest and through your love and understanding; I have become a better person. Tonight is the start of the next chapter of our lives together and it deserves nothing less than perfection.**_

_**When you get to your room, you will see that a nice warm bath has been drawn for you. Sit back, relax and enjoy the moment. I will come for you when the time is ready.**_

**_All my love,_**

_**Meredith**_

When Derek arrived at his room, he was pleasantly surprised to not only discover the warm bath filled with scented bubbles but a bottle of chilled wine sitting nearby the tub. Whatever this 'thing' was, he was definitely intrigued.

Pouring himself a glass of wine, he took off his clothes and sat down into the tub. The warm water instantly relaxed his tense muscles. He relaxed in the tub for half an hour before deciding to get ready. Meredith gave no indication as to what she had planned, so he played it safe and dressed in a light pair of khaki pants, paired with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his forearm.

Just as he was doing up the last button on his shirt, he heard a light knock on the door. He reached it in a few short strides. He opened the door and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Standing before him was Meredith, dressed in a light pink slip dress that outlined every warm curve of her body, her breasts accentuated by the tight bodice that hugged its lush curves.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning around so he could see her bare back from the low-cut style dress.

Derek could feel his erection straining against his pants and shifted slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice just how aroused he was.

"I _love_ it. You look ravishing," he said before pulling her into his arms for a long deep kiss.

His arms moved to stroke her bare back, making Meredith whimper at the feel of his soft strong hands on her heated flesh. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed his hand and led him inside to her room.

Derek was speechless when he saw what awaited them inside her room. About two dozen or so candles were lit and placed all throughout the room, giving off a warm illuminating glow. The curtains were drawn back to reveal a small intimate table set for two on the patio.

"I hope you're hungry," she said, leading him out to the patio.

"Oh, I'm hungry alright," he said, his eyes sweeping up and down her body. He gave her a devilish grin and pulled her into his arms, his hand gently stroking the exposed skin on her lower back.

Reaching back, she pulled his hand away and said "Dinner first, dessert later." She gave him a suggestive wink which only made him more aroused.

"This is going to be the longest dinner of my life," he said, pouting like a child.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said, laughing out loud.

"I have a few ideas, none of which involve eating. On second thought, those strawberries may come in handy," he said, looking at the bowl of strawberries sitting next to the chilled champagne bottle.

"You have a one-track mind," she said, slapping his hand away as he tried to move the strap of her dress off her shoulder.

They went outside and sat down at the table. She lifted the cover off the plate in front of him and said "I took the liberty of ordering for you. I hope you like it."

Derek looked down at the plate and smiled. "It's perfect. Everything about tonight is perfect."

They ate dinner and talked about anything that came to mind. All thoughts of Addison and the events of the morning were long forgotten. Derek told her stories about growing up with Mark and how he would always manage to get them into trouble.

"When we were 14, he talked me into streaking past the house of the girl he liked. He found out that she was having a sleepover party and he wanted to make an impression on her and her friends."

Meredith laughed so hard she was crying.

"Did he get the girl?" she asked, shaking her head trying to imagine what it must've looked like.

"Of course. And I didn't do so bad myself," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"You didn't?"

"Two proposals and a date to the winter dance," he said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Two proposals, huh? I'm impressed," she said. Taking a sip of her champagne, she continued "I'm glad you didn't get married. I would be lost without you."

The smile on their faces faded as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad I didn't get married either," he said, thinking about Addison and how his life would've turned out if they had gotten married. He couldn't fathom a life without Meredith in it and for that he was thankful that things turned out the way it did.

"You've become quiet all of a sudden," she said, looking concerned.

"I'm just thinking about us," he said, smiling when he saw her smile.

Rising from her chair, she asked "Shall we go inside?"

He nodded in agreement and carrying their champagne glasses, followed her inside. They sat down on the couch to relax and let the food settle in their stomachs. Derek sat at one corner of the couch with Meredith leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He was playing with her hair, which was something he has gotten into the habit of doing since this weekend.

Although the mood of the evening was relaxing, Meredith was feeling anything but relaxed. She was chewing on her lower lip, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she sat up which caused Derek to open his eyes. Looking for a distraction, she found it in the glass she was holding. She extended the glass to him to take and when he turned away to put the glass down on the end table, she slid off the couch.

Derek felt her move and turned around to see her kneeling on the floor next to his legs. For a second, he thought she fell and reached down to help her up, but she resisted. She looked up into his eyes, her own filled with tears. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she reached for his hands. He could feel her hands shaking.

"Meredith, are you…?"

"Shhh," she said, placing a finger over his lips to quiet him. "There's something I need to say and if you talk now, I may not be able to go through with it."

He nodded his head and held onto her hands tighter.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me this morning and nothing will make me happier than to be with you, but that's not enough."

Derek's heart was breaking. A lump formed in his throat, making it hard to swallow…to breathe. He was trying to hold it together, but his world was falling apart. The woman he loves was leaving him and all he could do was sit there.

"These past two days have been the most wonderful two days of my life," she continued "but I want more. I want to wake up every morning and have you be the first person I see. I want to fall asleep every night in your arms, knowing you will be there to keep me safe and warm."

The tears that she fought to hold back were now rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Letting go of his hand long enough for her to wipe them away, she said "You see Derek, this thing I have for you, well…it's intense. It is _so intense_ that the heat emanating from it can only be rivaled by the Sun. You're my best friend, my person, my lover. I can't imagine going through life without you in it."

Meredith's heart was pounding so hard against her chest, she thought she was going to faint. She was taking a big leap of faith by following her heart and this is where it led her. She let out a deep breath, her voice cracking a little as she said the words she spent all afternoon practicing "Derek Michael Shepherd, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N – So yes, she proposed. I decided to take a different route with Mer/Der's relationship. Meredith is dark and twisty and Derek was damaged by Addison, but out of that darkness comes a love that is so strong and powerful that it shakes them to the core and wakes them up to the realization that they can't live without each other. Meredith may be indecisive, except when she's in surgery, but when it comes to Derek she knows what she wants and she's taking a big leap of faith to get it. The questions is - Will Derek take the leap with her?**


	16. Partners in Life

**A\N – The last episode rocked!! I loved the spooning at the end, but it left me wanting more. So once again, I was forced to be "creative" :-) Love it or hate it and leave reviews because if you haven't guessed by now, I'm a little neurotic and need lots and lots of reviews. :-)**

* * *

Derek lost count of the number of times he was rendered speechless this weekend. Meredith, the love of his life, just proposed – to him! She just _proposed_, as in asking for his hand in marriage and all he could do was look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find his voice. 

The smile on her face faltered as her eyes filled with tears, but this time the tears were not of joy but of sadness and despair. Leaning back, she began to pull her hands out of his. Derek felt her withdraw emotionally and physically from him and panicked. Grabbing a tighter hold of her hands, he jerked her back towards him with so much force that she let out a shocked gasp.

"No!" he yelled. She let out a soft cry and lowered her head so that he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. She was hurting and felt herself dying as each painful second passed. Derek saw the tears fall onto her dress and realized what she must be thinking.

_Oh my god, she thinks I'm saying no._

Still holding her hands, he moved so that he was also kneeling on the floor facing her. Placing one hand underneath her chin, he lifted it so that she was forced to look at him.

"Please don't cry," he said softly to her while using his other hand to wipe the tears away.

"Derek, please let me go," she pleaded. She wanted to run and disappear from the world.

"Shh. It's my turn to talk now," he said, reaching for her hands once more. "Meredith. You misunderstood what I said earlier. I felt you withdrawing from me and it frightened the hell out of me. Don't you see that I can't live without you? I _can't_ bear the thought of losing you…ever! When I found out you left today, it nearly killed me." Letting go of her hands, he reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Three years ago, I gave you what was left of my broken heart and you helped heal and nurture me back to feeling whole again. You see, I gave you my whole heart and I don't want it back if it means I can't have you."

"Derek…,"

"You've made me the happiest person in the world and there is _nothing_ more that I want than to spend the rest of my life with you." Reaching a hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her close so their eyes met and said "Yes, I will marry you."

"You'll marry me?" she asked, not sure that she heard him correctly.

"Yes," he said, kissing her forehead "I will…" he continued, moving to kiss the tip of her nose "marry you," he finished, his lips moving to linger a few inches above her lips.

Hearing Derek utter those last words left Meredith breathless. She sat staring into the blue depths of his eyes, her heart beating wildly against her chest. The tip of her tongue slipped past her lips to moisten her dry lips. Derek averted his gaze from her eyes to watch in fascination as her tongue slid along the smooth contours of her full lips.

His mouth came crashing down on hers, coaxing her lips further apart to allow his tongue entry. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands slide down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his hands had been. Curving around her slim waist, his hands came to rest on her bare lower back. Deepening the kiss, his hands began a sensual path up her spine to finally rest on her shoulders. Lacing his index fingers under the flimsy straps of her dress, he pulled off the straps letting the silky fabric pool around her waist. He bent his head to plant soft kisses along the column of her throat, stopping to suckle at the pulse beating at the base of her neck.

"Derek…," she moaned his name when she felt his hand slide up her ribcage to cup her breast.

His fingers began to gently massage the aching peak, his thumb moving across the hardened nipple. Unable to contain the burgeoning desire in his groin, he lowered his head to replace his hand with his mouth.

"Oh my god, Derek…" she sighed when his mouth moved across her aching nipple to fully enclose around her breast. She felt the heat rising at her core, making her wet and ready for him. She let out an agonized groan when his mouth left her breast, but it was only so he cold give its twin the same attention.

Meredith was in sheer ecstasy. Her hands were itching to feel his muscular body and to have it pressed up against hers. Reaching across the small space between them, she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. After the second button, she lost patience and ripped his shirt open, causing the remaining buttons to fly in all directions across the room.

"That was my second favorite shirt. I can no longer wear my red good-looking shirt and now this. If you keep it up, I'll have to walk around shirtless," he said, giving her his McDreamy smile.

"Hmm… I like you shirtless. But only for me" she said, giving him a wicked smile.

Moving to stand, he reached down to pull her up which caused her dress to fall down to land in a pool of silk around her feet. Bending down, he scooped her up in his arms and made way to her bedroom. Depositing her carefully onto the bed, he began to undress. Meredith was mesmerized by his actions and all she could do was lie there, watching him. He was a beautiful man with the kind of physique that most people kill themselves spending hours upon hours at the gym trying to get. She knew the grueling hours he puts in at the hospital, which meant he had very little time for anything else. She couldn't help but feel a slight bit of envy, knowing all this came naturally to him. And now…he's all hers. She smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she is to have him.

Her eyes began a slow assessment from the top of his dark unruly mass of curly hair, down to the muscled wall of his chest, across his flat abdomen to stop just as it reached his erection. She let out a small gasp of excitement to see how aroused he was. Once he was completely naked, he moved to lie down next to her, his erection pressing up against her thigh. In one swift movement, he parted her legs with his own so he could kneel in between. The rough hairs on his legs rubbed up against her inner thigh, the waves of electrical current shooting through her entire body. She could feel herself climax and loved that he could make her come so easily. Reaching down, he ripped the flimsy straps of her thong apart and carelessly discarded the garment onto the floor.

"Tit for tat," he teased, before moving to rub himself against her heated core.

Meredith raised her hips off the bed, offering herself to him but he placed a hand on her pelvic bone to still her movements. He knew she had climaxed earlier and was determined to give her more orgasms before the evening was over. Slowly, he began to rub her again, increasing the tempo when she let out a moan. He could feel her wetness and knew she was ready, but he still did not give her what they both craved. Reaching up to grab onto the railings on the headboard, she tossed her head from side to side, pleading with him to give her the fulfillment she needed.

"Derek, please… I want you. I need you now!"

She was holding onto the railing so tight her knuckles had turned white. The control Derek was trying to hold onto gave way and in one powerful thrust, he entered her. His movements stilled as he felt her warmth envelope him. Reaching above her head, he gently removed her hands from the railing, the blood rushing back into her numb fingers. Lacing his fingers with hers, he held her hands on either side of her head and began to pump into her. His movements were slow at first, and then became harder and faster, only to slow it once more. The erotic dance they were doing with their bodies brought them to a new level of ecstasy. Looking down at her, he watched her in the throes of passion, her eyes glazed over with desire and passion. She looked like an Elysian goddess, her ethereal beauty taking his breath away.

"I love you so much," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too," she said, feeling the start of her orgasm.

Derek felt her muscles contract around him and knew she was going to come again. Letting go of her hands, he moved their bodies so that he was lying on the bed with her straddled across him. Holding her hips still, he began to pump hard and fast up into her.

"Derek!" she screamed as the waves of her climax threatened to consume her entire being.

Her breathing was ragged as she slowly came down from her climax. Still holding onto her hips, Derek continued to drive deep into her, feeling his own orgasm start. Increasing the tempo to prolong the anticipation, he came inside her with one final thrust of his hips. Not having completely recovered from her own climax, Meredith felt another orgasm start just as Derek released into her.

"That was amazing," she said, moving to lie down next to him in bed.

"It certainly was," he agreed, circling his arm around her shoulders so she can rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"We're engaged," she said, running her hand up to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly beneath her fingers.

"We certainly are," he said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You're a man of many words," she said sarcastically.

"I'm still recovering from the mind-blowing sex we just shared."

"This is just the beginning," she teased. "You've committed to spending the night with me, remember?"

"You, my beautiful fiancée, have an insatiable appetite.'

"You know you love it!"

"I know that I love you," he said, looking down into her eyes.

Reaching up, she kissed him deeply before sitting up in bed. "Are you in the mood for a bubble bath?"

* * *

They made love in the bathtub and once more when the got inside the shower to rinse off. Wrapped in the soft plush bathrobes provided by the Inn, they laid in bed watching the flames from the fire Derek started in the fireplace. Derek was truly enjoying himself here with Meredith and was a little sad to have to leave in the morning. 

"I could stay here like this with you forever," he said, pulling her further into his arms. "Too bad we have to leave tomorrow."

"Actually, we don't."

"We don't?"

"Nope. I talked to the Chief and he agreed to let us off for another three days."

"How did you manage to pull that off?"

"It's a secret, but if you're nice to me, I may be persuaded to tell you," she said, using the same line he gave her from a few days ago.

"You need persuasion, huh?" he teased, reaching over to untie the sash around her waist.

"You can try, but I won't give in that easily," she said, letting out a soft moan when his fingers grazed the soft skin he left exposed when he parted her robe.

All thoughts of resisting were forgotten when she felt the tip of his tongue flick sensually across her aching nipple. With a satisfied sigh, she leaned her head back to rest against the headboard. In a few swift movements, Derek rid them both of their robes so they lay naked on the bed.

They made love countless more times before Meredith finally fell asleep. Gently stroking her hair, Derek laid in bed reflecting on the events of the past few days. What started out as the need for him to prove to himself that he was over Addison, turned into a life-changing experience with Meredith – his soon-to-be wife. Dr. Meredith Shepherd really did have a nice ring to it.

Waiting until her breathing became shallow, indicating that she was in a deep sleep, he slipped out of bed and went in search of his phone. He found it in his pant pocket and flipping it open, dialed the phone number he had memorized.

"This better be good," said the groggy voice on the other end of the line.

"I need your help with something," he whispered into the phone, not wanting to wake Meredith.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Not this one, no."

"Alright, let me have it."

Derek gave all the details and after fifteen minutes went to climb back into bed. Snuggling up to her warm body, he fell asleep.


	17. Pleasant Surprises

They spent the next two days relaxing and doing all the things that couples do. When they weren't locked up inside their room having amazing sex, they would have the hotel pack a light snack and picnic on the beach. Derek took her for a drive around Martha's Vineyard, showing her all the local attractions and giving her a history lesson on the place and how it came to be what it was today.

Meredith was truly, utterly, and completely happy. She was in love and engaged to the man of her dreams. Growing up with a mother that was indifferent to her well-being, Meredith never dared to dream. It was easier for her to close herself off emotionally to everyone and everything around her. That was why she never had any boyfriends or serious relationships. She simply didn't know how to feel emotion, how to love and be loved until she met Derek.

On the way back from their drive, they stopped off at a little art store to stretch their legs and do some shopping. Derek's mobile phone rang just as they entered the store. Looking at the number, he stopped and turned to her.

"Go ahead without me. I need to take this call. I'll be a few minutes." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to walk back outside.

She could hear him whispering on the phone, but didn't catch what he said. He's been on the phone a lot lately and normally it wouldn't bother her, except that he jumps whenever the phone rings and goes into another room to talk. Meredith knows he likes his privacy and she would never think to ask if he didn't want to offer the information, but his behavior was starting to worry her. She really shouldn't complain too much though. Whenever he wasn't on the phone, he was very attentive to her every need which made the sex all the more spectacular. She was indeed, very lucky to have him.

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she walked around the store stopping occasionally to admire the pieces of artwork on display. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and smiled softly to herself. Wrapping her own arms around his, she leaned her head back against his chest, loving the feel of him holding her. Suddenly, all the worry from earlier seemed unimportant. Nothing else mattered as long as he was holding her.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"You. I like you," she said, turning around so she could wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head once again on his chest.

"Hm… This is nice," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too, but we have to get going soon. Since this is our last night here, I made plans for us to share a private dinner on the beach."

"You did?" she asked, loving how romantic he is.

"I did."

Lacing his fingers with hers, he led her back outside to the car, opening the door for her to get in first. By the time they got back to the hotel, they only had an hour to get ready. They decided to shower together, since it would save time, but that didn't work out very well. As soon as Meredith undressed, Derek pulled her inside the shower and made love to her under the hot spray of the water.

* * *

They got dressed and headed down to the reception area. Derek was dressed in light khaki pants, paired with a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The baby blue colors of his eyes were accentuated by the blue shirt. Meredith really liked this casual look on him. He pulls off the casual, sexy, relaxed look really well. Meredith was dressed in a light blue spaghetti strap slip dress that complimented his outfit nicely. Her hair was left down; its light curls softly brushing against her shoulders as she walked. They received a lot of stares from other guests in the lobby as they walked by. People could be heard whispering things like "…beautiful couple", "absolutely radiant…", "…to be young and in love." 

The manager of the hotel led them outside to a secluded area on the beach where Meredith could see a small table set for two. A bottle of champagne lay chilled on a stand with two champagne flutes sitting nearby. The table was set perfectly, with a single candle lit next to a small vase filled with lavender flowers. The manager pulled the chair out for them and as soon as they were seated, the attendants appeared to serve their dinner. Once they were taken care of, everyone took their leave so they can be alone to enjoy the evening.

They ate dinner and settled back to watch the sun set.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I love it! This was the perfect way to end this trip," she responded, staring deeply into his eyes.

Leaning across the table, Derek reached for her hands. Gently massaging the soft skin of her palm he said "We could make this night better."

"Wasn't the shower enough?" she asked teasingly.

"I can never get enough of that with you, but I was talking about us getting married here…tonight."

"Married? Tonight?" she asked sounding confused as if she hadn't heard him right.

"Yes…you and me…getting married tonight."

"Derek…"

"Meredith. You took my breath away when you proposed. I don't want to spend another day as anything but your husband and you as my wife."

"Derek, I…," she stuttered.

"Are you having doubts?" he asked, worried by her hesitation.

"No! Never!" she said emphatically.

"Well then why are you hesitating?"

"It's Cristina," she said, then rushed to explain when he looked confused by her comment "Cristina's my best friend. And you and I getting married…well, it's huge and I want nothing more than that, but Cristina's always been there for me and I can't do this without her."

Removing his hands from hers, he leaned back and said softly "So you won't marry me unless Cristina's here?"

"I'm so sorry," she said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Please understand that I can't do this without her."

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm here then," said a dry voice from behind her.

* * *

Meredith's eyes lit up and turning around in her chair, she leaped into Cristina's arms nearly knocking them both to the ground. 

"Oh my god, Cristina! What are you doing here?" she asked, barely catching her breath.

Pulling out of Meredith's embrace, she said "Two days ago, I got a call from a man that sounded very much in love with a woman I hold close and dear to my heart." Grabbing hold of her hands, she said "He went on to explain that nothing mattered more to him than to make this woman happy and if this happiness meant he had to jump through hoops to get it, he was prepared to do it at any cost."

Meredith was so moved by what Cristina said, she was crying. Tears of happiness were running down her face and turning around she walked up to Derek, who was now standing, and gave him the most passionate kiss they've shared since they first professed their love. Breaking the kiss, Derek pulled back slightly to wipe the tears away, his hand gently stroking the side of her face.

"Let's get married," he said, smiling at her affectionately.

"I don't have a dress or shoes or anything," she said.

"That's all been taken care of," he said, looking past her.

Following his gaze, she looked over to see a woman standing next to Cristina. Extending her hand, the woman walked up to Meredith and said "Hi Dr. Grey, my name is Allison. I work here at the hotel. First, let me congratulate you on your engagement and second, I would like to thank you for allowing me to be a part of this special occasion. As Dr. Shepherd said, everything has been taken care of. Now if you'll follow me, we have a few people waiting to get you ready for your wedding."

"Okay, but please call me Meredith," she said, turning to give Derek a sweet smile before she and Cristina followed her inside the hotel.

Allison took them to the Presidential Suite, where four people were waiting for them. Gesturing to two chairs situated in the middle of the room, Allison asked them to be seated. As soon as they were comfortably seated, everyone began to shuffle around them. Two people were assigned to each of them. One person was tasked to do a mani/pedi, while the other worked on styling the hair.

"McDreamy's done a good job. I can _definitely_ get used to this," said Cristina.

"So tell me everything," said Meredith, barely able to contain her excitement.

"It's like I said. Two days ago, _very very_ early in the morning might I add, I got a call from Derek telling me you two were engaged. Nice touch with you proposing, by the way," she said, giving Meredith a sideways glance before the fake "cough" from the stylist forced her to turn her head straight again.

"He went on to tell me how much he loves you…blah, blah, blah…and that he knew nothing would make you happier than to have me there when you two tie the knot."

"He's so sweet."

"Yes," Cristina retorted dryly.

"I know you probably think I rushed into this, but I love him and it just feels right, you know?"

"Look Mer, I'm the last person to give you love advice. You know how I feel about hotshot, pretty boy surgeons, but Derek really surprised me this time. One thing I'll say is that he's brave _and_ stupid."

Shocked by what Cristina said, she turned her head which caused her to get a stern fake "cough" from her stylist. Turning her head straight again, she asked "Why would you say that?"

"Calling me at the crack of dawn when I desperately needed sleep was the stupidest thing. And let me say, I gave him an earful. He sat there and listened to my yelling and ranting without so much as a single protest and when I was done, he apologized and explained his reason for calling. And _that_ is what makes him brave, because when I'm sleep-deprived, I'm a force to be reckoned with."

The both shared a laugh and sat there while their hair and nails were being done. As soon as the nails were dry and the hair done to their satisfaction, the stylist and manicurist gathered their stuff and left. Allison came up and introduced them to Bethany, who was there to do their make-up.

"I'm glad you're here," said Meredith, turning to look at Cristina.

"Me too. Now tell me what happened at the ex's wedding."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that. Derek told me she left town and didn't tell anyone, not even her parents or fiancé where she was going."

"You mean she hightailed her ass out town and left the poor schmuck at the alter?" asked Cristina.

"I like my version better, but yes."

"This ex sounds like a real charmer."

Remembering the kiss she saw on the yacht, Meredith was going to tell Cristina but thought better of it.

"Yeah, she's something alright."

Bethany was adding the finishing touches to their make-up when Allison returned carrying a dress bag. She went to unzip it and Meredith let out a gasp when she saw what was inside. Hanging on the silk hanger was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.

"Your fiancé has impeccable taste. With your slim frame and height, this dress will look absolutely stunning on you," said Allison as she laid the dress out on the bed.

Moving to stand beside Meredith, Cristina leaned in and said "He really does know how to pick 'em."

Allison and Cristina helped her into the dress and shoes. Standing in front of the full length mirror, Meredith could not believe what she saw. She looked completely transformed into a blushing bride. Her hair was loosely curled and clasped at the nape with a few tendrils left hanging around neck and ears. Her make-up was minimal, giving her a natural look. Once Cristina finished getting dressed, they went back downstairs.

* * *

**Love it or hate it and review, review, review!! Thanks!**


	18. Destiny Awaits

Allison led them back outside to the secluded area they had dined at earlier. The table was gone and in its place was a white aisle runner than ran from the door of the hotel entrance to the beach. Meredith caught a glimpse of Derek standing at the end of the runner, looking as handsome as ever in a black tuxedo. Mark and an older gentleman whom Meredith presumed was the justice of peace were also standing nearby chatting to one another.

* * *

Derek was nervous. He was feeling the kind of gut-wrenching, rapid heartbeat, sweaty palms, big butterfly flutters in the pit of his stomach nervous, nervous. He'd been looking forward to this day since Meredith proposed and he had the idea to get married here. It wasn't easy keeping it a secret with all the late night phone calls, especially one phone call in particular that nearly changed his mind. Meredith was not kidding when she said Cristina gets cranky when she lacks sleep. The damn woman nearly made him deaf with all the yelling, but he held his ground and miraculously managed to persuade her to come at literally the last minute. The phone call he received earlier at the art store was from Cristina, telling him that her flight into Martha's Vineyard had been delayed.

All through dinner, he could not concentrate on what Meredith was saying and was thankful that the talking was kept to a minimum so they could enjoy the scenery instead of engaging in long conversations. He kept looking at his watch discreetly all through dinner, checking the time and nervously palming his cell phone underneath the table, hoping Cristina would call to say she'd arrived.

When there was still no sign of Cristina, he decided to take a leap and ask Meredith hoping she would agree. His hopes were crushed when she protested, but knowing the deep friendship she shared with Cristina, he understood and even appreciated why she did that. The Gods must have been looking down at him because at that moment, he saw Cristina walk up and made her presence known.

Shifting from foot to foot, he checked his watch for the hundredth time, waiting anxiously for her arrival. Mark must have sensed his uneasiness because he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You need to relax. It would not be much of a wedding if the groom blacks out before the bride even arrives."

"Sh-she's not here yet," he said nervously, looking at his watch again. "Why isn't she here?"

"She's probably busy making herself beautiful for _you_, now relax!"

Letting out a deep breath, he began fidgeting with his cufflinks as a means of distraction. He's normally a patient man, but all that is tossed out the window when it comes to Meredith. She's become his addiction and he can't seem to get enough of her. When he's not near her, even for a minute, he feels like he's suffocating which is exactly how he's feeling now.

Suddenly he felt a complete sense of calm. His eyes moved to look at the door, which stood empty, as though he was being drawn to it. At the blink of an eye, she appeared at the doorway. Derek's heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of her standing there wearing the dress he chose for her. Across the short distance, their eyes met and in that moment, everyone and everything around them disappeared. It was as if they existed just for each other and nothing else mattered. They stood looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Tears welled up in Meredith's eyes and she mouthed the words "I love you". Derek's smiled broadened when he saw her lips move and mouthed "I love you" in return.

Meredith felt someone give her arm a light shake and breaking eye contact with Derek, she looked over to see Allison holding a lovely bouquet of calla lilies.

"Are you ready?" she asked, extending the bouquet to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, taking the bouquet. Reaching down, she slipped her shoes off and looked to Cristina, giving her a nod to say she was ready.

_I finally found someone_

_That knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one_

_That makes me feel complete_

_It started over coffee_

_We started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things_

_The best things begin_

Holding tight onto the bouquet to keep her hands from shaking, she followed Cristina down the aisle being careful not to fall.

_This time is different_

_And it's all because of you_

_It's better than it's ever been_

'_Cause we can talk it through_

_My favorite line was_

"_Can I call you sometime"_

_It's all you had to say_

_To take my breath away_

She could feel Derek's eyes on her and looking up, their eyes met. All the nervousness she felt disappeared. She was floating on a cloud, moving blissfully towards her destiny.

_This is it, oh I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one_

_To be with every night_

'_Cause whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

_Did I keep you waiting? I didn't mind_

_I apologize, baby that's fine_

_I would wait forever just to know you were mine_

They were looking at each other, their eye contact never breaking. As she came closer, she could see tears welled up in his eyes. He was smiling, giving her their "look".

_You know I love your hair_

_Are you sure it looks right?_

_I love what you wear_

_Isn't it too tight?_

_You're exceptional_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life_

Derek couldn't take his eyes off Meredith. She was glowing, her radiance magnified by the red-orange hue of the sunset bouncing off the ocean waters behind them.

_This is it, oh I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one_

_To be with every night_

'_Cause whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

_And whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

She reached his side and his hand moved, out of habit, to intertwine with hers. Giving her hand a light squeeze, they moved together to stand in front of the justice of peace.

* * *

**The song is "I Finally Found Someone" by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand.**

**LOVE. HATE. REVIEW**


	19. Wedding Vows

"Before we start, I want to say that I've performed many weddings in my lifetime and rarely do I see a couple as beautiful-looking as you two and one that is obviously so in love." Derek shook his hand and thanked him for his kind words. Meredith leaned in and gave him a light peck on his cheek which caused him to blush.

Clearing his throat, he smiled and said "Okay, let's get you two married."

Handing her bouquet to Cristina, Meredith turned and took Derek's other hand in hers. They moved to stand facing each other, smiling and looking deep into each other's eyes. Mark and Cristina also moved to stand behind them.

"We are gathered here today…"

Meredith was trying to focus on what was being said, but all she could think about was how lucky she is to have Derek

Turning to Derek, the justice said "Derek. Repeat after me…"

"I, Derek, take you, Meredith, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of our friends my promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad." Moving to wipe the tears from his eyes, he continued" I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Tears were streaming down Meredith's face by the time Derek finished saying his vows. Cristina reached around and handed Meredith a handkerchief. Gently wiping the tears away, she handed the handkerchief back to Cristina, turned to the justice and gave a slight nod signaling that she was ready.

Smiling softly to her, he said "Meredith. Repeat after me…"

"I, Meredith, take you, Derek, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love." A single tear fell down her cheek. Derek reached out to wipe it away, his fingers lingering on her cheek as he gently stroked her skin. "On this special day, I give to you in the presence of our friends my promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Looking at Mark, the justice asked him for the rings. Holding the ring to Derek, he asked to repeat after him.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Derek took the ring and slipped it onto Meredith's ring finger.

Turning to Meredith, the justice handed her the ring and asked her to repeat after him.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Meredith slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Turning to Derek, he said "You may now kiss the bride."

Derek didn't wait for him to finish his sentence before he pulled Meredith into his embrace and kissed her.

Mark and Cristina came over and offered congratulations to the happy couple. Mark pulled Derek in for a big hug and whisper "She's one in a million. Take good care of each other."

Giving Meredith a kiss on her cheek, he said "You're absolutely glowing. Take good care of my guy. If he steps out of line, you give good 'old Mark a call." Winking at her, he gave her a big bear hug.

Cristina came up to Derek and said "She deserves to be loved unconditionally and I now know that you do. Take care of her. She's all I have."

Derek was touched my Cristina's sincerity. "Meredith is very lucky to have you as a friend. I will devote the rest of my life to making her happy and live up to your expectations."

Cristina gave him a genuine smile, reached up to give him a hug and said "Thank you."

**

* * *

The next update will be the honeymoon. Stay tuned… :-) **

**Love. Hate. Review.**


	20. A Night to Remember

"Come on. I want you to meet my friend Mark." Together they walked back to where Meredith and Mark stood, talking and laughing at something that was said.

"I hate to break this up, but can I have a moment with my beautiful bride?" Derek walked up to stand behind her and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. Meredith smile softly at the way he called her his beautiful bride and leaned in to rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"We know you two want to be alone to do the nasty so we're not going to keep you." Mark gave his friend a wickedly devilish smile. "But do you think you can control your little McDreamy long enough to introduce me to this intriguing woman?"

Meredith couldn't help but giggle at Mark's reference to Derek's body part. She knew very well that his "McDreamy" was anything but little.

Derek wanted to wipe the smirk off his friend's face but instead, he turned to Cristina and said "This ass over here is my best friend, Mark Sloan." Trying to keep from laughing, he grinned at Mark and said "Ass, this is Cristina Yang, Meredith's best friend."

"Thanks a lot for that, buddy." Derek could not believe what he saw, but his friend was actually blushing.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Cristina leaned in and whispered into Meredith's ear.

"Derek tells me that Mark is the commitment-phobic type."

"Good. He's my kind of guy."

They gave each other knowing smiles and turned their attention back to the two men.

* * *

Derek and Meredith were walking towards the elevators when he stopped walking, forcing her to stop and turn to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, unable to read his expression.

"Everything is perfect." He gave her a hand a light squeeze and said "I have another surprise for you."

"First, the wedding and now this?" she smiled, her pulse racing. "What do you have in mind, my wonderful husband?"

Derek's heart melted when he heard her say those words. Reaching into the pocket of his tuxedo, he pulled out a handkerchief. "I need you to put this over your eyes."

"Blindfold?" She gave him a wicked smile and said "Don't you think we should wait until we get to our room first?"

"You're a wicked, wicked woman."

"Only with you, lover." She whispered into his ear and nibbled gently on his earlobe.

"Promise?"

"Forever and always."

Derek let out a frustrated sigh, moved back and said "We need to put this on and get you to our destination before I rip your dress off and make love to you here in full view of the hotel guests."

"Promises, promises…" she said teasingly, moving her hand down to linger just above his growing erection.

"You. Blindfold. Now!" he demanded, his voice laced with sexual desire.

She giggled and moved to stand with her back to him, scooting closer so that her bottom rubbed up against his groin. She turned her head slightly and said suggestively "Take me for a ride, Derek."

He reached around in front of her and gently placed the handkerchief over her eyes. Once he had it securely tied, he reached for her hand and said "Just follow my lead, okay?"

"Okay," she gave a nervous giggle.

* * *

Derek led her into the elevator and pressed the number to their floor. The ride was wasn't long, but to Meredith it seemed like an eternity.

"Are we almost there yet?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"We're almost there, my love."

It was a few more minutes before the elevator doors opened. Derek gently guided her out and led her down a short walk. They stopped and she heard him insert a key card into the slot. She heard him open the door and suddenly she felt him swoop down and swung her over his arms.

"Derek!" she shrieked in shocked excitement. She felt him take a few steps and heard a door close behind them. He carefully put her down and removed the blindfold.

Meredith's vision was a little fuzzy from having the blindfold over them, but once her eyes adjusted she looked up at their surroundings, smiled and said "Oh my god, Derek. It's beautiful!"

They were standing inside one of the most magnificently beautiful suites she had ever seen. With a pleasing smile, Meredith swept her eyes across the expanse of the luxuriously decorative room, taking in its ornate furniture and scenic oil paintings. The décor consisted primarily of neutral, earth tone colors giving it a soft warm feeling of being home. The curtains were drawn back to reveal a set of French doors that opened out onto a vast balcony overlooking a breathtaking picturesque view of the deep blue waters of the ocean and its white sandy beach. The moon that lay overhead added a soft warm illuminating glow to the already perfect setting.

With tear-filled eyes, Meredith turned in Derek's arms and said "It's beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you." Her voice filled with emotion as a single tear made its way down her perfectly smooth skin.

Leaning down to rest his forehead on hers, he looked deeply into her eyes his finger wiping the tear away before cupping her face in his hands. "I am the one that is lucky to have you. You're my life. My everything."

"We're both lucky," she returned his smile. Reaching inside his jacket pocket, she pulled out the blindfold and flashed him a wicked smile "So what do we do now?"

Giving her an equally wicked smile, he asked "What do you have in mind, my beautiful bride?"

"You," she smiled seductively, running her fingers through his hair.

His mouth descended on hers in a deeply passionate, hungry kiss, his lips soft and coaxing as it parted her lips to his invading tongue. Meredith smiled into their kiss, letting her tongue dart out to mate with his. Together, they stood kissing, touching and exploring each other's body.

Breaking the kiss, Derek gently turned her around so she stood with her back pressed up against him. Raining feather light kisses on her bare shoulders, he began to release each pearl button from its hold, stopping after each one to kiss the exposed skin. He continued this erotic trail down her spine until the last button was released on her lower back. Moving his hands back up to the base of her neck, he released the buttons that held the lace straps together and in one quick sweep the dress fell to the floor in a heap of silk and lace around her delicate ankles. A rush of the evening air swept across her body cooling her heated flesh, making her gasp.

At that moment, she felt him pull away from her body and turned her head slightly to see him holding the blindfold that she had carelessly let drop to the floor.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning her cheek.

"With my heart and soul."

Letting her eyelids flutter shut, she moved closer so that he could gently tie the blindfold across her eyes. Meredith's heart began beating wildly against her chest, her skin becoming heated at the anticipation of what promises to be an unforgettable wedding night. Her breathing was ragged as she stood there wearing nothing but a skimpy lace thong and blindfold. She felt Derek move to stand in front of her and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You are so beautiful," he said, his eyes sweeping up and down the length of her body in a slow appraisal.

A moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands slide down her arms to curve around her slim waist. She let out an excited gasp when he swept her up and gently deposited her on top of the cool silky sheets. He stood back up and began to rid himself of his own clothing, carelessly tossing them onto the floor. Meredith felt the bed give as it shifted slightly to his weight as he moved to sit astride her. She could feel the rough hairs on his thigh brushing up against her own thighs and let out an agonized moan. The wait was fast becoming unbearable, her need to have him inside her intensified.

"Derek…please. I need you." she whispered, unable to move from where she lay.

"Not yet, my love," he said, his face hovering a few inches from hers.

Meredith let out a shocked gasp of excitement at the feel of his hands sweeping feverishly down her sides, his fingers intertwining with hers. Bending over her, he kissed her deeply and moved to straddle her. He moved again, raising her arms so they lay rested above her head, her hands held captive in his.

"Don't move," he whispered. Releasing her hands from his, he moved down to hook his fingers under the flimsy straps on the sides of her thong, easing them down and off.

"Derek…," she moaned when she felt his hands slide up her ribcage to cup her perfectly shaped breasts.

Gently massaging the aching peaks, his thumb grazed the hardened nipples eliciting another moan from her. Derek lost all control upon hearing her moan his name the second time and he lowered his head and covered one of her breasts with his mouth, teasing its sensitive peak.

"Oh my god, Derek…" she sighed, raising her hips off the bed to push against his erection.

She felt the heat rising at her core, making her wet and ready for him. Of their own volition, her hips pushed upward again urging him to give it what it craved most. She let out an agonized moan when his mouth left her breast, only to give its twin the same attention.

In one swift movement, he parted her legs with his own so he could kneel in between. The rough hairs on his legs rubbed up against the soft flesh of her inner thighs, driving her wild with need. Raising her hips off the bed, she pleaded with him to make love to her. Slowly, he began to rub small erotic circles against her heated core, taking his time in giving her what they both wanted. She pushed herself closer to him, her body writhing against his, increasing the tempo when she heard him moan. Derek could feel her wetness and knew she was ready and in one deep powerful thrust, he entered her.

"Oh my god, Derek!" she screamed, her head moving from side to side.

"Meredith! You feel so good." He stilled his movements so he could relish the feel of her warmth around him.

He began to pump into her, his movements slow at first, then became harder and faster. Reaching down, he gently pulled her up so that she was straddling his waist. Still connected, they sat facing each other. Carefully, Derek reached out and untied the blindfold. Smiling deeply into her eyes, he began to move, thrusting upward into her in long deep powerful strokes. Together, they moved in perfect rhythm. Lowering his head, his mouth plundered her lips, his tongue exploring as it traced a wet path along the smooth contours of her lips.

"I love you," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too," she yelled as she felt the waves of her orgasm wash over her.

Derek felt her muscles contract around him and pumped into her harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm start. He continued to drive deep into her, letting the waves of their orgasms consume them as Derek released into her.

With their arms wrapped around each other in a tight lover's embrace, they waited until their breathing returned to normal before laying back down onto the bed.


	21. Friends and Lovers

Positioning herself so she laid with half her body on him, she rest her head in the crook of his neck, her fingers toying with his nipple as she tugged at it gently. "That was amazing." She let out a content sigh, her hot breath tickling his skin. "When can we do it again?" she asked her eagerness clearly evident in the way her eyes glittered as she looked up at him. He let out a deep throaty laugh that resonated throughout the room, his hand weaving through the golden tresses of her hair as its soft tendrils slipped through his fingers like fine silk.

"You, my gorgeous bride, are insatiable." Releasing his fingers, his hand moved to glide down her smooth shoulders, moving further still as it panned across the smooth curve of her slim waist. His hand did not stop until it reached her soft bare bottom and he gave it a playful slap.

"Ouch!" she squealed in shocked delight. Feigning anger, she looked up at him, her eyes dark pools of desire and whispered in a voice full of promise "You're going to pay for that."

"What are you going to do to punish me?" he teased, giving her bottom another playful slap, pulling her so she was sprawled out on top of him.

"Oh, you'll pay alright," she purred, leaning in close so her mouth lingered a fraction of an inch above his. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips, extending out far enough to lick his as well. "Oops…I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to get you wet," she teased, innocently moving her finger up to trace his lower lip where she had touched it with her tongue.

"You are bad. It's not nice to tease a grown man," he groaned, capturing her finger in his mouth.

"I think you like me bad."

"I like you _every_ way," he whispered, releasing her finger from his lips.

"Hm…promises, promises," she gave him a long, deep drugging kiss, her tongue mating with his. She smiled into their kiss when she felt his erection pulsating against her and abruptly broke the contact. "Shower first!" She stuck her tongue out at him and playfully rubbed up against his hardened erection before scooting off the bed, giggling as she ran into the bathroom.

"Evil. Pure evil!" he yelled after her. Leaning back on the bed, he lay resting his head against his arms, thinking how lucky he was to have her. He started this weekend, dreading it. He dreaded having to see Addison, dreaded having to tell Meredith he lied about their relationship, although that worked out to his benefit as he fondly remembered their "practice" sessions. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine they'd end up married, but here he was…lying in a honeymoon suite with his new bride in the room next door…naked in a warm steamy shower…all alone. With the image of her wet body still fresh in his mind, he leaped off the bed and reached the front of the bathroom door within a few short strides.

Quietly, Derek snuck inside the already steam-filled bathroom as he carefully made his way over to the far corner of the luxurious bathroom. The shower was one of those big, open spacious ones that did not require a door. Standing at the entrance, he could barely make out her lithe form through all the steam as she began to rub soap all along her body. Her back was to him and grinning satisfactorily to himself, he walked with slow purposeful steps toward her.

"Let me help you with that." Meredith heard from behind her as an arm reached out front to grab the soap from her fingers.

"I don't remember inviting you to share the shower with me," she teased, her nipples hardened to an aching nubs as he slowly and methodically began rubbing the soap in small circles around her pert breasts.

"We're married now," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, nipping on the sensitive flesh. "We share _everything_." Giving her breasts a temporary reprieve; he began to move the soap down her flat stomach to rest just at the juncture between her legs. She felt him move to stand closer behind her, his erection pushing up against her bottom.

"Derek…," she moaned her head falling back to lean against the muscled wall of his chest. Using his free hand, he reached around to the front and skillfully stroked her clit, coaxing her to part her legs wider to give him full access. "Oh my god, Derek!" she screamed, when she felt his fingers rub the sensitized area before he inserted them inside to tease her. "Oh…my…god!" she let out the agonized moan before reaching around back to grab a fistful of his hair. He continued to push into her with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clit. He felt her muscles contract around him and slowly eased his fingers out, moving around to bend down and take her into his mouth, pushing his tongue deep inside her. She bucked and pushed against him when she felt the warmth of his mouth envelope her already heated core. Her legs began to tremble and she leaned back against the cold tiled wall for support. Moving her hands down, she ran her fingers through his damn pair, tugging at it. He continued to lick and stroke her until she let out a deep moan and cried "Oh my god, Derek! I'm…I'm coming!"

He stood up and in one quick move, entered her and began to pump into her immediately as he felt her muscles contract around her. Shifting her weight against the wall, he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, so he could thrust deeper into her. Together, they moved in perfect rhythm, letting the hot spray cascade over their heated bodies. "You feel so tight…so good," he moaned into her lips as he continued to pound into her.

Meredith's muscles began to contract violently as the heat rose where they were connected. Raking her fingers up his back, over his shoulder blades, she screamed "Oh my god, Derek! I can't stand it! I'm coming again!" Derek felt his own orgasm start and tried to prolong it as much as possible until they climaxed together. He pushed her against the wall with his own body and continued to ride the waves of their orgasm as he released into her body, their cries drowned out by the hard pulsing spray of the shower.

Slowly, she unhooked her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully helped her to stand. Still holding onto his neck, she leaned her head in to lay her forehead against his and looking deeply into his eyes, whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, before lowering his lips to hers.


	22. All Good Things Must Come To An End

A soft golden sunlight swathe fell across the room, providing a warm blanket on the happy couple as they lay in peaceful slumber. Feeling a warm breath tickle his cheek, Derek stirred and opened his eyes to look directly into Meredith's beautiful face. He smiled lovingly as he took in her soft features, from her perfectly shaped brows that have a tendency to furrow together when she's frustrated or deep in thought, to her rosy cheeks that accentuated her high cheekbones, across the bridge of her nose down to its round peak. His eyes moved to her full lips and lingered there as he remembered the previous night and all the wonderful things those luscious lips did to his body. He felt his body stir, his need to wake her and pick up where they left off last night was strong, but he knew she must be exhausted.

Today was their last day here and he knew they were going to have a heavy work load once they returned to Seattle. Stealing another glance at her beautiful sleeping form, he moved from underneath the blanket, being careful not to wake her as he scooted off the bed.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was too early to get ready for their lunch date with Cristina and Mark and debated returning to bed. Meredith was asleep on her stomach with one leg sticking out from underneath the sheet. His eyes traveled the length of her long smooth leg up to the top of her thigh where the sheet lay covering the soft swell of her perfect buttocks. Even with her naked body covered, he was still able to appreciate her perfect form as the thin fabric mould to her body like a second skin.

He let out an inward groan as his manhood was now fully erect and throbbing, begging for release. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning and she really needed her rest. The sex would have to wait until they got home. With that thought, he grudgingly dragged himself away from the bed and decided it was best to take a shower. A very cold shower.

Thirty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom to discover that she was still sound asleep and it appeared she hadn't moved from her earlier position. He looked at her with longing and instead forced his legs to the phone where he called room service to have some coffee and pastries delivered. He knew Meredith had a healthy appetite and after last night's sexcapade, he knew she would be hungry.

He hung up the phone and walked inside the bathroom to get dressed before room service arrived. Dressed in a pair of light khaki pants and white button down shirt, he worked at rolling his shirt sleeves back when he heard a soft knock on the door. Being careful not to wake Meredith, he quietly opened the door and tipped the attendee before pulling the cart inside the room. He made himself a hot cup of coffee and walked outside onto the balcony. The early morning fog was starting to dissipate, signaling the arrival of the sun as it peeked through the parting clouds.

Derek walked to the edge of the balcony and rested his arm along the top of the wall as he stared out into the crystal blue waters. This was his favorite time of the day. Back home in Seattle, he would wake up at the crack of dawn and sit on the porch of his trailer and take in the calm, serene surroundings as he watched the sun rise, bringing with it a warm blanket as it washed over the cool, crisp night air. He loved spending those few moments alone as it allowed him time to reflect on his life – a life that has changed so much since he arrived in Seattle three years ago.

A pleasing smile passed his lips as he turned back to the bed and gazed adoringly at his wife. When he moved to Seattle three years ago, he was a broken man - a man that fixed people for a living, but had no desire to be fixed himself. He never imagined he would be happy again, but all that changed when Meredith collided into him on that fateful day, literally taking his breath away.

"What are you doing standing there all by yourself?"

Derek's smile deepened as her soft angelic voice floated across the distance that separated them, making his heart skip a beat. He turned to see her leaning against the frame of the double French doors with the sheet securely wrapped around her small frame.

"I was just thinking," he answered, placing the coffee cup down on top of the wall.

He never knew anyone who could make a simple act as leaning seem sexy and he is struck by how naturally it comes to her.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, her eyes smiling as she took in his handsome features.

"Me…"

"Oh?" She raised her brow questioningly and continued to stand there watching him.

"You…" He continued, his voice raspy as he became overwhelmed with emotion.

"Hmm…this is getting interesting. Go on," she encouraged as she pushed herself away from the door and began to walk towards him.

"Us," he finished before extending his arms to welcome her into his warm embrace.

Meredith let out a contented sigh as she allowed herself to be enveloped in his strong arms. The soft fabric of his shirt rubbed against her bare shoulders, eliciting a soft gasping moan from her. She lifted her face to his as he was lowering his to hers and their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss.

In that moment, the world existed just for them and no one else. The sound of the waves crashing against the white sand below and the seagulls flying overhead disappeared and the only sound that could be heard were the beating of their hearts as one.

"I love you," Meredith said as their kiss broke and she gazed into the blue depths of his eyes.

"I love you too."

"We're married."

"We are."

"Are we going to live happily ever after?"

"We will."

"How do you know?"

"I know we will. I feel it _here_." He took her hand and placed it over his heart, his big hand covering hers.

Meredith looked at him, her eyes filled with happy tears as she felt his heart beating against the palm of her hand.

"The last time my heart beat that fast was when I saw you for the first time."

Meredith was speechless as a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

"It took me three long years to figure it out, but my heart already knew it belonged to you from that first day. You and I…we're made for each other. Never forget that."

Unable to speak, she nodded her head and leaned in so her head lay rested in the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and together they held each other as they watched the sun rise to the start of a new day.

**THE END**

* * *

_**As some of you know, this was my very first fic – a fic I hold very near and dear to my heart. When I started this, I hadn't planned on so many people reading it and loving it as much as I loved writing it.**_

_**This story was never intended to go beyond Addison's wedding in Martha's Vineyard but through the course of writing, my original storyline changed with the marriage of our favorite couple instead.**_

_**We've all suffered quite the blow with the breakup of Derek and Meredith at the end of last season and because of that, I have a strong desire to keep this Derek and Meredith happy and together…as they are meant to be.**_

_**With that, I am saddened to say that this story is ending but that does not mean an end to our happy couple. They will go on to live a happy life together, as husband and wife, and grow old together as they watch their own children grow and blossom before their eyes.**_

_**Words cannot express my deepest appreciation and gratitude to everyone who have read this and have left comments to tell me how much you enjoy this story. Your words are what keeps me inspired to continue to write.**_

_**Thank you and I hope to see you all over at my other stories.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Suzie**_


End file.
